Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Kraken
by Melopea LilyMoon Carver
Summary: Después de quedarse en la isla tras la batalla que la coronó como reina pirata, Elizabeth siguió con su vida junto a la pequeña persona que le recordaba diariamente la vida a la que había renunciado. Sin embargo, a veces el destino desea que te reúnas con lo que intentas dejar atrás y el encuentro entre presente y pasado te hace involucrar en la batalla a quienes menos deseas.
1. Reencuentro

¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primerísimo Fanfic. Siempre me dije que el primer Fic que subiera sería un Dramione super dramático y romántico pero por alguna razón sentí el llamado con Piratas del Caribe y después de, ya varios años de hecho, de tener varios en la cabeza por fin decidí ponerlos en papel… bueno, en la computadora.

Llevo ya varios años como lectora de Fics pero como dije este es el primero que escribo así que espero que les guste o que por lo menos no les desagrade tanto.

Ahora sí, aquí se los dejo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures yo solo los utilizo para su entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

-Hijo- llamó una bella mujer rubia que no aparentaba más de veinte años aunque su edad realmente rondaba por los treinta- ve a lavarte, la cena casi está lista.- Le dijo mientras se asomaba al patio trasero de la cabaña, una no muy pequeña en realidad gracias al trabajo que ella y su hijo, con ayuda de algunos otros hombres que vivían en los alrededores, habían puesto en su construcción, más uno que otro arreglo posterior. Era un lugar muy cálido y acogedor.

El niño, que era un pequeño morocho con ojos oscuros y delgado –no tan pequeño según él, pero prácticamente un bebé a los ojos de su madre- de 9 años, se encontraba dando estocadas al aire con una espada de madera. Llevaba ya varias horas haciéndolo, aunque para él fuera como si el tiempo no pasara. Mientras ese objeto estuviera en su mano todo era tranquilidad, aunque claro, excepto porque al ya haber oscurecido había roto por accidente un costal con trigo, le voló la cabeza a un espantapájaros y una gallina que iba pasando casi se convierte en la primera víctima de su espada improvisada.

-Pero mamá, casi no he practicado- le contestó el morocho que tenía de ella únicamente el carácter, tratar con él era como hablar con ella misma, aunque su físico a veces la hacía sentir como si hablara más bien con otra persona, otro hombre, uno que pertenecía a su pasado y gracias al muchacho frente a ella de cierto modo también a su presente.

-William- respondió- llevas toda la tarde con esa espada, hoy ni siquiera me ayudaste en casa por estar con eso, además si sigues así vas a terminar destrozando el espantapájaros y te voy a tener que amarrar a ti de un palo para que los cuervos no se coman nuestros cultivos- le dijo sonriendo mientras ponía la mesa- vamos, ya guarda la espada.

-Está bien mamá, pero ¿mañana me enseñas algún movimiento nuevo? Ya llevo mucho tiempo usando los mismos.- Le dijo mientras entraba al pequeño cuarto de baño y se limpiaba la cara y las manos.

-Antes quiero que avances en tus lecciones de literatura, y no te haría daño repasar de vez en cuando tus libros de matemáticas y astrología, y si te soy sincera me gustaría que repasaras algunas normas, solo las básicas, de etiqueta.

-Sabes que me gusta leer, y, de acuerdo, tal vez algún día vaya a utilizar las matemáticas para algo que no sea organizar el cultivo y contar algunos chelines, pero ¿etiqueta? ¿"Normas básicas de etiqueta"? Esas lecciones son tontas, me aburren- bien, quizás a veces fuera un poco exagerado el parecido que su hijo tenía con ella. Le recordaba a sí misma en su juventud, aunque claro, si bien pensaba igual que él, el mundo en que fue criada no le permitió nunca expresarlo del modo en que ella se lo permitía a su hijo, a menos que deseara ser castigada, después de todo, una dama inglesa nunca critica el sistema.- La astrología sí me gusta, mejor enséñame a leer las estrellas para usarlas de brújula por las noches, eso sí me serviría.

-No me digas jovencito- le dijo a niño que llegaba a la sala donde estaba el comedor- Y ¿para qué usarías tu eso si te lo enseñara? No creo que vayas a perderte en el Lago Jhum pescando la cena y necesites una brújula improvisada ¿o sí?

-Claro que no- le contestó su hijo riendo- quiero saber hacerlo para cuando crezca y me convierta en marinero como lo fueron tú y mi padre. Quiero descubrir tierras desconocidas y hallar misterios y peligros, como lo hacen los piratas en las historias que me cuentas.- Y ahí está, los genes de padre y madre saliendo a flote en las palabras de su hijo- eso quiero mamá, aventura, salir de esta isla y conocer el mundo.

-Sabes que un marinero honesto y un pirata no son lo mismo ¿verdad?- le preguntó al niño mirándolo con reproche por sus deseos, totalmente comprensibles según su juicio, pero demasiado peligrosos para permitírselos a su hijo- No es lo mismo surcar los mares y recorrer el mundo como un hombre honrado que hacerlo con la intensión de saquear y robar cuanto se pueda, estando incluso dispuesto a matar por ello.

-No digo que robaría y mataría gente,- contestó el niño que no entendía por qué su mamá siempre se cerraba cuando le hablaba del tema de la piratería, aun cuando eran simples comentarios- solo quiero la aventura, la libertad… y bueno, tal vez el tesoro- terminó con una pícara sonrisita traviesa.

-Pero tarde o temprano terminarías cometiendo algún crimen, ya estarías extorsionando al primero antes de darte cuenta. Eres una ángel hijo, mi pequeño ángel, odiaría verte corrompido por esa vida tan deshonesta y peligrosa.

-Pero que tendría de malo si fuera eso lo que yo quisiera- le contestó el "ángel" empezando a mosquearse por la necedad de su mamá de tratarlo como a una piececita de cristal- De todos modos no es que vaya a quedarme en esta isla solitaria y aburrida para siempre. Te amo mamá, pero sabes que deseo más que nada salir de aquí, como te dije, vivir mi aventura. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- Agregó viendo la cara que la mujer ponía, parecía que se le había atorado un pedazo del pollo que comían- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Está bien, relájate. Digo que me gustan las historias de piratas, no que pienso ser uno, seré marinero, como ustedes lo fueron- Dijo con orgullo mientras comía otro bocado sonriendo.

Elizabeth le sonrió levemente y siguió comiendo, aunque no dejó de verlo por un rato. "Hay William, si supieras mi niño…"

Cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron juntos la mesa y después de alistarse con su pijama William se acostó en su cama esperando a su madre que todas las noches una vez a la semana le contaba una historia diferente, así fuera una que ella hubiera escuchado o leído en algún lugar -que aunque no se atreviera a decírselo a su madre eran sus favoritas, para él no había nada como escuchar las leyendas del Perla Negra o de Davy Jones,- o bien, también estaban las favoritas de su madre, las que ella había vivido con su padre cuando él estaba vivo, en las que le contaba todas las cosas por las que pasaron y todo lo que hicieron juntos, o en algunos casos, cada quien por su lado.

Realmente por alguna razón no sabía tanto de la vida que su mamá tuvo antes de que él naciera, si preguntaba esa era siempre la eterna y monótona respuesta, -Conocí a tu padre desde que éramos niños y de grandes nos enamoramos, viajé mucho con él hasta que estando yo embarazada de ti, un día él se fue a un viaje que no debía durar más de diez días y nunca volvió, me enteré por un navío de la Guardia Real que su barco se hundió durante una tormenta.- Y ya. Eso era todo. Además de los relatos de sus viajes y esta pequeña historia, no sabía nada más de cómo fue su vida antes de que él viniera al mundo, excepto porque en alguna ocasión hacía mucho tiempo le había dicho que tanto su padre como ella fueron mozos desde pequeños en la casa de un hombre muy importante en el puerto de Paul Royal y fue ahí donde se conocieron. Siempre había querido preguntar si le podía contar más sobre eso, pero la primera vez que le habló al respecto recordaba haberla visto tan incómoda que había decidido no volver a sacar nunca el tema. Pensaba que quizás a su mamá la habían maltratado mucho esos malditos "nobles" y por eso a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-¿Listo hijo?- Le preguntó su madre entrando a su habitación.

-Como siempre mamá- Le respondió.

-Bien- se acomodó en la cama junto a él y lo acurrucó a su costado mientras acariciaba su cabello- ya que se ve que esta noche estas muy interesado en los piratas, para que sueñes con esas aventuras que tanto deseas te contaré una de las leyendas que conozco.

William Turner Jr. se acomodó mejor, cerró los ojos y escuchó a su madre con mucha atención.

-Mmmh, aún tengo muchas historias que involucran a una diosa llamada Calypso, pero creo que no te he contado de ella ¿verdad?- Will negó con la cabeza mirándola con atención- Bueno, pues empecemos. Algunas leyendas hablan sobre una diosa, la diosa del propio mar y toda su infinidad, llamada Calypso…

* * *

-Entonces, mi estimado Capitán Barbosa- hablaba tranquilamente con un pequeño toque de gracia mientras jugaba con su famosa brújula -sería tan amable de iluminarme sobre porqué abría de acompañarlo junto con los desleales perros sarnosos de su tripulación después de que por segunda vez hurtara MI nave y convenciera a toda la escoria que me acompañaba de abandonarme en Tortuga con ese par de sanguijuelas salvajes que me chuparon hasta lo último, y no me refiero a lo que yo quisiera estarme refiriendo…

-Quizás podríamos empezar por el hecho de que estás encerrado en la prisión de una nave que se hundirá en cuestión de minutos Sparrow –Le respondió el hombre de cabello blanco y largo que se encontraba del otro lado de los barrotes de donde se hallaba el hombre moreno al que intentaba convencer de acompañarlo.

-Capitán Sparrow –lo corrigió Jack guardando la brújula –Y esos son solo detalles técnicos…

-Vamos Jack, quiero decir, Capitán–Intervino Gibbs –Solo dile que sí para que nos saque de aquí de una vez.

-Me parece que alguien quiere caminar por la plancha…

-¿Qué plancha? –Preguntó con sorna Pintel –La volamos hace rato después de mandar a nadar a los que traían disfraz de pingüino azul.

-¿Qué es un pingüino? –Preguntó Ragetti moviendo su ojo de madera – ¿No es ese pajarito raro que no vuela? Yo no vi que llevaran un pico falso, o que caminaran raro, o que…

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Me refiero a la ropa ridícula que usa la guardia!

-¡Ya basta de estupideces! Sparrow…

-Capitán Saparrow…

-Prisionero Sparrow –Se burló mientras dos de sus hombres habrían la celda –Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.

Los dos piratas que abrieron la puerta tomaron a Jack de los brazos y lo sacaron antes de volver a cerrar la celda.

-¡Esperen! ¿Y yo qué? –Les habló el señor Gibbs cuando vio que solo sacaron a Jack.

-Por ahora mis intereses solo se centran en Sparrow –respondió Barbosa –aunque creo que si lo desea señor Gibbs, tenemos un precioso barco muy grande que necesita ser limpiado constantemente.

-Tienen que devolver un precioso barco, querrás decir…

-Mejor que limpiar el fondo del mar.

-Bien. -otros dos hombres volvieron a abrir la celda y sacaron a Gibbs como lo habían hecho con Jack –Caballeros, siéntanse honrados de saber que esta noche, aunque vayan a ser solo las celdas, volverán a pisar el gran Perla Negra.

* * *

**Si dejan Review para saber si les gustó no me enojo. :D**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Misterioso pasado

**¡Hola :D!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**Misterioso pasado**

Will estaba sentado en la orilla de un peñasco que quedaba por encima del mar. Por él se asomaba un cumulo rocoso que se adentraba hacia una zona de la isla a la que intentar llegar podría resultar muy peligroso, ya que solo se podía descendiendo por la parte interna del peñasco; para eso habría que intentar primero llegar a ella sin caer en línea recta a las afiladas rocas que quedaban justo debajo de la zona donde éste terminaba, y luego bajar por una pendiente totalmente inclinada, hacia lo que fuera que había ahí abajo.

Este era, de lejos, el lugar favorito de Will en la isla. Quedaba escondido por un frondoso bosque lleno de frutas y flores silvestres que a los aldeanos les daba miedo cruzar por lo que siempre estaba solo, y ese aire de misterio, de no saber lo que había debajo de él le encantaba. _"Quizás un tesoro" _pensaba siempre Will mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo encontrando el gran botín de mil maneras diferentes, enfrentando peligros, salvando a algún desdichado o a alguna doncella, teniendo batallas espada con espada con fieros piratas que deseaban quitarlo del camino para quedarse con el botín. Para él no había un mejor sueño.

Pero para su madre no podía existir uno peor.

-Yojou yojou pirata siempre ser…

Conocía la canción.

-Pillos nunca morirán…

Se la había escuchado a su madre en alguna que otra ocasión en que ella pensaba que no la escuchaba.

No entendía por qué parecía quererle tener tan alejado de eso cuando podría jurar que el interés de ella por la piratería era tan grande como el de él.

Además de pasarse horas soñando despierto, le encantaba sentarse a pensar mientras la brisa le hacía cosquillas al recorrer su cabello.

De algún modo, sentado ahí a un paso del implacable mar siempre acababa pensando en su madre. No siempre en lo mismo. A veces simplemente era sobre lo difícil que debía ser para ella en algunos momentos el tener que cuidarlo sola después de haber perdido a su esposo –o al menos él creía que eran esposos, otra cosa que su madre nunca le había confirmado- y en otras ocasiones era justamente eso lo que le rondaba la cabeza hasta la hora de levantarse de vuelta a casa. Todo el misterio que era para él la vida de sus padres.

A veces se sentía muy exagerado por pensar en ese tipo de cosas de su propia madre, pero en algunos momentos él podría jurar que ella le escondía algo. ¿Qué? Bueno, cómo saberlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque a veces sentía eso, era más intuición que nada. Pero desde el año anterior que pasó dos semanas en cama porque su "intuición" le había dicho que no había peligro en comer unos frutos naranjas que encontró en el bosque había dejado de confiar bastante en ella. No del todo, claro. _"Un marinero confía en su sexto sentido" _se decía constantemente, pero luego se contradecía con todo ese asunto del secreto de su madre.

_"__Tal ves no era moza en una mansión, pudo haber sido la dama de compañía del dueño, o quizás en realidad trabajaba en una cantina o un cabaret y ahí conoció a mi padre, por eso le incomoda hablar de él"._

En realidad no se sentiría molesto o decepcionado de ella de ser así, e incluso si era el caso entendía la incomodidad de su madre al respecto, el ni siquiera sería capaz de explicarse frente a ella cómo era que sabía lo que era un cabaret y qué se hacía ahí.

En realidad si lo sabía era porque en varias ocasiones había tomado sin permiso algunos de los libros que su madre escondía en un pedazo suelto de piso bajo su cómoda. No había nada peor que escuchar que acababa de llegar y tener que darse prisa para dejar todo en su lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta de que había estado allí.

Pero por muy cerca que hubiera estado en algunas ocasiones nunca lo había descubierto.

Con eso pudo leer sobre los puertos más famosos del mundo, pudo ver mapas de mares e islas y sitios marcados como desconocidos por el hombre; se topó con un libro de mitología marítima en donde mencionaban a dioses, como la diosa Calypso de la que su madre le había hablado unas noches antes, y bestias, enormes y mortales para quien se las topara.

A la que mencionaban en varios libros que según decían eran transcripciones de los diarios de algunos piratas era al Kraken. No tenía idea de qué era pero siempre con él mencionaban tentáculos y algo sobre un pirata llamado Davi Jones. Al parecer él era algo así como un fantasma, o un ente. Algo que salía de la nada y por alguna razón aterraba a los piratas. En realidad su historia no le sonaba muy creíble, sino más bien como una inventada para asustar a los marinos menos experimentados y mantenerlos alejados de ciertas zonas del mar que pertenecían a los piratas.

También habían algunos pasajes que mencionaban repetidas veces a un Capitán Barbosa, su madre ya le había hablado de él, también del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Parecía que su madre conocía muchas historias de ellos, y aunque fuera tan reacia a hablar del tema de la piratería estaba seguro de que ella también le tenía cierto interés e incluso había veces que parecía hablar con admiración de ellos. De repente era todo lo contrario y parecía querer matarlos; no tenía idea de por qué. Pero en realidad era eso lo que le encantaba de que le hablara de esos dos, la manera en que todo lo que contaba se sentía tan real. Como si ella misma lo hubiera vivido en carne y hueso, aunque de haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que su mamá no hubiera vivido para contarlo. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte y bastante valiente, pero esos eran piratas, y no tenían compasión por su enemigo, y bueno, ni cómo imaginarse a su madre luchando al lado de ellos en su mismo bando.

* * *

-Oye… oye, oye… hey… oyeeeee….

-¡Ya cállate Sparrow!

-Bueno que solo se necesitan algunos años para que tu propia tripulación te mande a callar, pero qué falta de respeto al Capitán…

-Yo nunca fui parte de tu tripulación.

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó Jack mirando por primera vez con interés al muchacho al que le tocaba custodiar su celda durante las noches. No se había dado cuenta pero realmente era imposible que ese chico tan joven –no parecía tener ni veinte años- hubiera sido parte de la gente del Perla cuando él era Capitán.

Tenía la tez de un tono acaramelado, como la del mismo Jack, la piel de alguien que pasa días enteros bajo el sol hasta teñírsele. Su cabello era negro completamente oscuro, y su cara si bien no era la de un niño era una que reflejaba bastante jovialidad con unos ojos que a Jack le llamaban mucho la atención; eran negros, pero de un negro muy raro, como si más bien fueran de un verde tan oscuro que se confundía con negro. Definitivamente eran curiosos, aunque lo que le llamaba la atención de ellos no era el color, sino que parecían pertenecer a una persona mayor de lo que él era, supuso que era por eso que estaba allí. Para que Barbosa le permitiera un lugar en su navío a un niño lo más probable era que realmente fuera muy maduro para su edad y bastante diestro en el –tan amado para Jack- arte de la piratería.

-No –Respondió el muchacho a secas volteándose sobre el banco en el que estaba sentado para seguir afilando su espada.

-Y entonces, -empezó Jack –cómo es que un niño de cara bonita como tú terminó siendo parte de la tripulación del barco más temido de los siete mares. Estas cosas solo son para hombres, ¿No te lo han dicho?

-¿Disculpa? –Contestó una voz que venía bajando las escaleras. Era una mujer de piel morena, ojos y porte peligrosos como la espada que guardaba enfundada a su costado.

-¡Anamaría! ¡Amor mío! ¿Te han dicho que la edad te sienta bien? Pero me parece que desde aquí no puedo apreciarte bien. ¿Te apetecería sacarme para que pueda hacerlo a la luz de la Luna que brilla como tus oj…?

-Ni lo intentes Jack –Contestó la mujer morena, cuya mirada era más cálida de lo que esperaba, no por eso menos peligrosa. –El Capitán me ordenó que trajera tu cena. –Le dijo mientras deslizaba por un hueco entre los barrotes un pan con un poco de queso y un baso con agua.

-¿El Capitán? Creo que te equivocas linda porque yo no recuerdo haber dado ninguna orden. –Respondió tomando el pan –En todo caso ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tan mal les ha ido con Barbosa que tienen que ahorrar suministros para sobrevivir?

-Eres un prisionero Sparrow, no un invitado.

-Si, y dime, ¿A ti quién te invitó a la conversación niño?

En ese momento se escuchó un ronquido del señor Gibbs que estaba dormido echado en el piso de la celda. En el último momento Barbosa decidió que ponerlo a limpiar el barco solo le daría una oportunidad para liberar a Jack así que decidió encerrarlos a los dos juntos.

Jack tomó su baso con agua y lo vació en la cara del hombre que de no ser por los irritantes sonidos parecería muerto.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-Agua, y pasó que con los sonidos que hacías cualquiera pensaría que como dice el Capitán Sparrow nos está yendo tan mal que empezamos a traficar animales exóticos… -Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa mirando al hombre empapado.

-Laten, vuelvo arriba. Avísame si dan problemas. –Le dijo Anamaría antes de subir las escaleras sin volver la mirada de nuevo a Jack o a su acompañante.

-¿Laten? ¿Así es como te llamas? –Preguntó Jack mientras apachurraba el pan y lo olisqueaba como esperando que explotara o que le saliera veneno.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Respondió Laten mirando divertido a Jack mientras terminaba con la espada y la guardaba en su funda.

-¿No eres algo joven para estar aquí? –Preguntó Gibbs dándose cuenta de la presencia del chico.

-Eso mismo le estaba yo diciendo, de hecho, mi buen amigo Laten estaba a punto de contarme cómo fue que llegó a esta vida de hombres… y mujeres peligrosos. –Le dijo dando una mordida al pan.

-A mí me parece que más bien estaba a punto de callarte.

-No creo que lo logres.

-Entonces de ignorarte.

-Vamos, estaremos juntos por un buen tiempo según me parece, ¿no preferirías que fuéramos amigos? –Le dijo Jack acabando el pan y bebiendo del agua del señor Gibbs.

-Amigo del prisionero ¿eh? No, no lo creo.

-Bueno, ya cambiaras de opinión. Lo que quería saber desde un principio es hacia dónde vamos, ¿para qué me quiere Barbosa?

-No creerá que se lo voy a decir Capitán Sparrow. –Respondió Laten comiendo de unas frutas que estaban en una mesa junto a él.

-Capitán Sparrow… -Repitió Jack saboreándolo -¿Ves que bien suena? No entiendo por qué no todos pueden decirlo como tú.

-Porque alguien que no fuera yo ya te habría apuñalado para que te callaras.

-¿Y por qué tu no muchacho? –Preguntó Jack mirándolo con curiosidad y diversión. Algo tenía ese muchacho que le llamaba la atención. Algo tenía que le agradaba, aunque definitivamente no era el hecho de que él era la razón por la que todavía no había podido pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

Laten permaneció callado comiendo más fruta y lo ignoró durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

De regreso a su casa Will había recogido algunas frutas del bosque. Las plantas de ese lugar tenían combinaciones de colores muy raras.

Mientras caminaba se la había pasado pensando. Ya estaba cansado de siempre terminar preguntándose tantas cosas sobre su madre. Había llegado a un punto en el que de veras deseaba saberlo todo. Saber de su vida antes de él. De su padre –de quién había heredado el nombre de William Turner y según su mamá todo su aspecto-, de quién no sabía prácticamente nada. Del resto de su familia –si es que tenía-, quienes eran, o habían sido.

Mientras masticaba una baya se decidió. Esa noche le preguntaría todo a su madre. Le pediría que le dijera toda la verdad. No era posible vivir con tan poca información de uno mismo y ella tenía que entender eso.

No sabía si se atrevería también a preguntarle sobre los libros que escondía. Ella siempre había insistido en educarlo como al caballero inglés que se suponía que él era, por eso tanta tontería de etiqueta de la que estaba seguro ni ella se la creía. Pero si así era, ¿Qué hacía ella con ese tipo de lecturas tan "inapropiadas"? Algunos de esos libros por la caligrafía, los manchones y algunos otros detalles más bien parecían diarios de viajes. Escritos a mano por los piratas que hicieron todas esas hazañas. Siempre había creído que quizás si lo eran, que en los viajes que sus padres realizaron se los encontraron y su madre los guardaba porque como el creía, ella sí sentía interés en esas cosas, por mucho que dijera lo contrario para mantenerlo alejado de esa vida tan "deshonrosa".

Había uno que estaba escrito en alguna lengua oriental. Quizás chino. Le llamaba la atención porque ese estaba aparte. Lo tenía guardado en una caja adornada con muchos símbolos raros en donde había más papeles. Algunos daban la pinta de ser documentos importantes, otros solo cartas.

Que el supiera su mamá no hablaba chino, ni ningún otro idioma.

Lo más raro de la caja, sin embargo, no eran los papeles. Era la ropa.

Había una especie de vestido o toga de mujer de diseño claramente oriental junto con un sombrerito que le combinaba.

Lo único que le faltaba era que le dijera que no era hijo de un inglés sino de un chino.

Pero no, no era posible. Él no tenía nada del físico de su madre así que obviamente para tener los rasgos que tenía debió de habérselos heredado a un padre de rasgos occidentales.

Aun así, sus dudas al respecto eran muchas.

Si ella se mostraba accesible esa noche, esa sería una de las preguntas de su interrogatorio. No que si fue la amante de un chino claro, sino qué era lo que esa toga hacía entre sus cosas.

-Yojou yojou… -Cantaba mientras se acercaba a su casa.

Estaba a punto de llegar. Se imaginó varias maneras en que su mamá reaccionaría, incluyendo evadirlo y llenarlo de mentiras. Pero esta vez no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella le dijera todo.

William Turner III necesitaba saber quién era, de dónde venía, y se encargaría de saberlo esa noche.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí.**

**No saben cómo agradecería un review para saber si les está gustando.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ^^**

**Melopea**


	3. Verdades a medias

**¡Hola!^^**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Ojalá que les guste.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**Verdades a medias**

Cuando Jack despertó a la mañana siguiente el muchacho ya no estaba. El señor Gibbs estaba, como no, todavía durmiendo y de nuevo roncando.

Él se levantó para revisar la celda e intentar pensar en un modo de escaparse de ahí. Sería difícil abrir la celda pero el verdadero problema llegaría cuando estuviera afuera y se topara con la tripulación completa del Perla Negra, además del usurpador de capitanería –palabra que Jack juraba que sí existía- y el usurpador de nombres, o sea Jack el asqueroso mono araña de Barbosa, si es que seguía vivo, claro.

En donde se encontraba había varias celdas más. Tres o cuatro quizás. Nunca entendió para qué tener tantas si todos en ese barco concordaban en que era mejor matar a cualquier incauto que callera en sus manos que tomarlo prisionero. Excepto claro, en algunas ocasiones especiales como la suya.

Lo que le recordaba, ¿Para qué lo quería Barbosa? No se sorprendió tanto cuando estando arrestado en el barco de la armada, el Great Sea, vio al perla atacándolo. Era cosa normal de cualquier pirata querer aprovechar la oportunidad de saquear un barco de patrullaje naval.

Muchas riquezas, no muchas defensas y lleno de soldados que solo pelean de forma limpia y justa, y ya que un pirata no lo hacía de ese modo sino todo lo contrario eran presa fácil.

Pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que no era pura casualidad que atacaran justo el barco en el que él estaba.

Jack se había dejado arrestar en el puerto de New Stone para poder estar más cerca de la Guardia Marina. En los últimos meses las cosas se habían puesto muy raras. En Tortuga no dejaba de escuchar cosas que no le cuadraban mucho. Oficialmente esta especie de unión o pacto entre distintas ciudades con puerto estaba destinada a mantener la seguridad y salvaguardar estos puertos de los piratas, pero más bien parecía que sus intenciones eran otras, pues no dejaban de ser tema de conversación entre muchos piratas y marines, sobre cosas que tenían que ver con pactos y arreglos, pactos y arreglos con piratas.

No le duró mucho el gusto de estar en su propio terreno para enterarse desde adentro de qué era lo qué ocurría y qué tanto le beneficiaría a él eso, después de todo, se decía que la Guardia pagaba bien.

Justo la segunda noche en el Great Sea el Perla atacó porque al parecer algún soplón les soltó que vio cuando lo arrestaron y fueron por él.

Habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que los vio y según él no tenía ninguna cuenta pendiente con ellos. A diferencia de ellos, claro, que le debían algunas… No sabía en qué estaría metido Barbosa como para haber ido por él.

Continuó observando la habitación. Estaba la mesa todavía con algo de fruta que le recordaba el hambre que tenía, una silla frente a la mesa, algunas sogas en las paredes, un cuchillo sobre la mesa, barriles llenos de quién sabe qué cosa "_Ojalá sea ron"_, y alguna que otra cosa inservible aventada por el piso. Había varios objetos, pero la mayoría no parecía útil y todo lo que creía que podía servir de algo estaba demasiado lejos para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

En ese momento el señor Gibbs se ahogó con sus propios ronquidos y despertó.

-No sé tú, pero podría jurar que el que nos sacaran del navío de la Guardia y el hospedaje gratuito en el Perla no es por mera hospitalidad de Barbosa.

-Ya lo he estado pensando –respondió Jack –pero ¿qué podría querer esta vez? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nuestras mareas no se cruzaban. Podría tener una naturaleza masoquista y disfrutar de las derrotas que se lleva cada ves que nos encontramos.

-¿Derrotas? Bueno… yo no diría que…

-Detalles Gibbs, detalles…

-Si bueno, entonces ¿tú qué crees que sea lo que quiere?

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y entró un hombre corpulento que reconocían de la gente de Barbosa pero no conocían su nombre.

-El capitán desea hablar con ustedes.

-Ah ¿enserio? Bueno, dile que… ¡ouch!

El hombre los tomó a ambos del brazo y los arrastró por el cuarto hasta las escaleras. Subió con ellos y se encandilaron con la luz del Sol cuando les dio de lleno en la cara al salir. Los siguió jaloneando hasta dejarlos en un cuarto muy desordenado que tenía un escritorio en medio y muchos mapas y artefactos –entre ellos varias espadas y otros tipos de armas- regados por todo el cuarto.

El pirata salió de la habitación y Gibbs se quedó quieto frente al escritorio mientras Jack empezaba a vagar por la sala observando y tocando cada cosa que se encontraba.

Le estaba haciendo caras a un cuadro del Kraken atacando un barco cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró. Era Barbosa. Se veía igual que siempre. En realidad curiosamente todos se veían igual que siempre. Jack, Gibbs, Barbosa, los miembros de la tripulación. En algunos había aparecido una que otra arruga pero no había nada demasiado notorio. Como si todos esos años no hubieran pasado.

-Qué honor tenerte de nuevo aquí Jack –se mofó Barbosa acercándose a él.

-Si, bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer –respondió Jack siguiéndole el juego.

-Señor Gibbs, mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo creo Capitán.

-Claro, muy bello el reencuentro, pero ¿me podría decir, Gran Capitán, a qué se debe?

-Tu no sueles ser indiferente a nada Jack. Imagino que te has enterado de las cosas que pretende la Guardia.

-Me conoces bien, hasta donde se puede. –respondió Jack. Gracias a él en realidad no sabía prácticamente nada, pero sería mejor seguirle el juego. Así de seguro le sacaría más de lo que estaría dispuesto a contarle si le decía que no tenía ni idea.

-Bueno, y supongo que ya que lo sabes no te resultará raro que te haya buscado.

-No tanto como los nuevos pupilos que te he conocido – dijo para desviar el tema.

-Si lo dices por Laten que no te sorprenda, el muchacho resultó ser muy útil.

-Vaya, que bien, esperemos que no se te amotine –se burló Jack volviendo a mirar el cuadro.

-Ese de hecho es de él, encantador, ¿no te parece Jack?

-Creo que no tenemos los mismos gustos, y algo dentro de mí me está diciendo que un pirata más bien debería de ser capaz de utilizar una espada, no un pincel.

-No dije que él lo haya hecho, digo que era suyo. No sé de dónde lo sacó pero no se le quería separar y me lo regaló para que nadie lo pudiera tocar. –Se sirvió una copa de ron –Pero te estas desviando Sparrow, te saqué para hablar de otra cosa.

-Bueno, soy todo oídos. –respondió empinándose la botella.

-En realidad –le arrebató la botella y siguió –no es solo por mí que te busqué. Ya han sido dos los Señores Pirata que se han dejado deslumbrar por las estupideces que la guardia promete. ¡Dos de los piratas más fieros y peligrosos! No hablamos de cualquier inútil con un barco, sino de hombres que vivían y morían gustosos por la piratería. Ya otros han ido a buscarlos como yo a ti. Después de todo, para esto se les necesita a todos. Quizá ya que acabemos los usemos en los cañones contra esos soldados. No merecen menos los muy malditos por ser semejantes ratas desertoras.

-Mmmm ratas desertoras… eso me recuerda a alguien…

-Déjalo para después Jack. Por ahora estamos, temporalmente, en el mismo barco.

-Sí, ya lo noté, desde anoche que me encerraron aquí en realidad.

-No seas idiota Jack, te estoy diciendo que hasta que se lleve a cabo la reunión y decidamos que hacer estamos del mismo lado.

Jack y Gibbs se miraron. En ese momento empezaron a comprender a que se refería Barbosa.

-¿Reunión? –preguntó Jack que necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

-Sí, reunión. Los Señores Pirata se reunirán de nuevo. Todos.

* * *

William no estaba seguro de cómo podría decir que le fue esa noche con su supuesto gran interrogatorio.

Su mamá le había dicho cosas, sí, muchas que nunca le había dicho. Fue una versión muy diferente de lo que él creía saber de ella porque ella misma en su momento se lo había dicho. Y ahora, como si nada, le soltó todo. Pero seguía sintiéndose raro. No le cuadraban muchas cosas.

**_Flashback_**

Mientras iba llegando a su casa, que olía al ganso que Elizabeth estaba cocinando, se puso a rezar para que no lo fuera a regañar por llegar tan tarde. No pretendía llegar a su casa a esa hora, pero de tanto pensar se había puesto a caminar más despacio y cuando llegó el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro.

Iba a dejar su abrigo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía uno. _"Demonios"_. Parecía que se las había arreglado apropósito para que le dieran el regaño de su vida justo la noche en que necesitaba más accesible que nunca a su madre.

Fue rápido a su cuarto y tomó el primer abrigo que vio tirado en el piso. No supo ni como hizo para que sus pasos no resonaran al subir las escaleras. Regresó como rayo a la entrada y dejó la prenda colgada como si acabara de llegar justo cuando su madre se asomaba por las escaleras.

-Cariño, ya llegaste –le dijo recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y un beso. _"Vaya, no está enojada, que bien"._

-Sí mamá –le respondió poniendo cara de angelito.

-¿Te perdiste? o ¿Te lastimaste?

-No –le respondió Will extrañado.

-Entonces ¡Porqué demonios llegas a estas horas William Turner! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que puedes andar vagando allá afuera todo lo que se te dé la gana?! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! –_"Oh oh. Sip. Si está enojada."_

-Mmm pues no… pero… ehh… yo…

-¡Estas castigado! Come algunos vegetales y sube a tu cuarto.

-Puaj ¿Por qué? ¿Y el ganso?

-Ese es para los niños bien portados que llegan antes de que oscurezca.

-Tú me conoces mamá, no me habría pasado nada, me sé cuidar muy bien solo.

-¡No lo suficiente para que mínimo vayas bien tapado y no tenga que pensar que mi hijo morirá de hipotermia! –dijo mirando de reojo el abrigo que sabía que su hijo había olvidado.

_"__Rayos. Rayos. Rayos. Rayos."_

-Ay ya mamá, no seas exagerada. Morir de hipotermia…

-¡¿Qué dijiste William?!

-…

-William…

-Nada mamá –respondió Will haciendo un puchero con resignación. Al parecer el interrogado había terminado siendo otro. Definitivamente esa noche no le podría sacar nada.

Cuando terminó de comer algunas zanahorias y brócoli se fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Su cuarto estaba lleno de dibujos hechos por él de lugares que se inventaba en su cabeza, otros eran de cuadros o imágenes de libros que había visto y le gustaría visitar. Tenía muchos libros de aventuras, astrología, geografía, historia. Todo lo que alimentara esa sed que tenía por conocer el mundo. Algunos de los papeles regados eran historias de su propia invención, él era el protagonista, claro.

Tenía también un diario. Lleno de vivencias, sueños, deseos; ilustrado con sus dibujos hechos a mano. Algún día lo llenaría de historias de viajes, aunque por meses no pudiera dibujar nada más que una hoja bicolor donde el mar y el cielo fueran lo único posible de ver.

Se tiró en su cama mirando al techo, que él mismo había pintado para que pareciera ser el cielo de noche. Le puso estrellas, cometas, constelaciones. Esas las conocía muy bien. Sirius era su favorita.

Estuvo así por un rato hasta que se cansó de estar acostado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. _"Ya me había decidido, si no se lo pregunto hoy no me voy a atrever después"._

Le daba miedo que en cuanto entrara a la cocina, su mamá lo recibiera con un grito y lo regresara de las orejas a su cuarto.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la cocina. Elizabeth estaba sentada en una mesita pegada a la pared junto a una alacena. Estaba leyendo algunos papeles. _"Cierto. No lo había pensado." _Era otra cosa curiosa en la que nunca se había puesto a pensar. Si no había sido más que una simple mucama, ¿cómo era que sabía leer y escribir? Y además siempre le exigía a él saber de literatura y de esas odiosas normas de etiqueta. Ella misma a veces actuaba siguiendo muchas de ellas. ¿Qué clase de mucama era tan educada?

-Mamá –le dijo llamando su atención.

Elizabeth levanto la vista y lo miró con sus oscuros ojos cafés -¿Qué haces aquí William? Te dije que estabas castigado.

-Ya lo sé. –le respondió tímido. –Es que desde antes de llegar había algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó Elizabeth intentando verse más calmada y sacando la silla que estaba junto a ella para indicarle a su hijo que se sentara.

-Bueno… -Bien. Tanto pensar en eso y ni siquiera sabía cómo iniciar el tema. ¿Debía ser directo? Tal vez debiera empezar por algo más ligero. O echarle todo un monólogo de cómo estaba seguro de que le escondía algo muy importante. Aunque claro, aún estaba esa posibilidad de que todo fueran alucinaciones suyas y excepto por una que otra cosita sí le haya dicho siempre la verdad.

-Dime hijo –le animó Elizabeth.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de mi padre? –_"Ok. Bien. Buen modo de empezar"._

Elizabeth se quedó mirándolo un momento. No esperaba que fuera justo eso lo que le quería preguntar.

-Pues… es solo que me resulta difícil hacerlo. –_"O más bien imposible" _pensó Elizabeth. Era más fácil escudarse con el dolor, del que podía decir era totalmente real, por no poder estar con Will, su esposo, el hombre al que más había amado en su vida, que tener que decirle que hablarle de su padre era desmentir muchas cosas que ella se había inventado para que su hijo no fuera parte de la vida que ella en su momento gozó a pesar de la crudeza con la que ésta te trata. Todavía no estaba segura de porqué surgió ese desapego por la piratería que acogió como su estilo de vida hacía muchos años y que junto con Will e incluso con Jack había disfrutado, pero así era. Desde el momento en que la pequeña y preciosa criaturita a la que dio el nombre de su padre y de su abuelo estuvo en sus brazos había sentido miedo de que él pudiera vivir como ellos.

Ella sabía lo que era disfrutar de la aventura, la adrenalina, el peligro. Esa sensación de por poco no salir viva, y sin embargo estarlo. Salir triunfante de la batalla. Sabiendo que fuiste tú. Que fue tu espada. Que fue tu valor. Que fue tu astucia. Que fue lo que te convertía en pirata lo que te permitió vivir para contarlo.

Pero era una maravillosa sensación que te pasaba una factura muy cara, y teniendo enfrente ahora lo que sin duda era el tesoro más grande de su vida, no necesitaba recorrer el mundo para encontrar uno. Nunca lo necesitó en realidad. Siempre fue algo más –o mejor dicho alguien- lo que la mantuvo unida a esa vida de antaño. Pero ese alguien ya no podía estar con ella. Lo único que le quedaba de él era su recuerdo, más ese precioso niño que era como su viva imagen, y claro, el cofre que escondía ella para que su contenido siempre estuviera a salvo.

-Si, lo sé. Pero ¿por qué?

-Hijo, yo amaba a tu padre ¿cómo no me va a doler hablar de él?

-Ya pasaron muchos años mamá. Te entiendo, pero creo que al menos ya deberías de ser capaz de decirme un poco más de él, o de ustedes.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

La mirada de Will no decía otra cosa que "¿Es en serio?"

-Mamá, es mi padre…

-Yo ya te he contado mucho de él.

-¡No me has dicho casi nada! ¡Y te apuesto que mucho de lo que me has dicho es mentira! –A estas alturas ya no pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo. Se estaba hartando de que siempre quisiera darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –Eso sí que había asustado a Elizabeth. No deseaba contarle la verdad.

-¡Porque mucho de lo que me dices no tiene sentido! ¡Mucho de lo que me cuentas se contradice con tu forma de ser! Y no sé… desde hace tiempo que siento eso. Que me ocultas cosas.

-Si te ocultara cosas sería por tu bien, William.

-Quisiste decir que me estas ocultando cosas por mi bien…

-Hijo, eres muy pequeño…

-Pero muy maduro para mi edad según todos.

-Eso no basta para que entiendas ciertas cosas.

-No importa. Quiero saberlas. Mamá, dime la verdad.

Definitivamente su hijo no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que se la dijera. Pero él no podía saber hasta dónde le estaba diciendo la verdad. Ojalá Dios la perdonara por abusar así de la confianza de su hijo, pero conociéndolo, de saber la verdad sería capaz de irse hoy mismo a buscar a Will aunque para hacerlo tuviera que pasar al otro mundo.

-Está bien. Te lo voy a decir.

Will le sonrió a su madre y ella le tomó la mano. Dejó de lado los papeles y le empezó a contar su historia.

**_Fin flashback_**

Fue un largo rato el que le estuvo hablando y mientras se lo contaba todo sentía que por fin sabía la verdad. Pero luego la sensación se fue y la desconfianza volvió.

Al parecer su madre había nacido miembro de una familia muy importante y rica, era, según le había dicho, una dama de sociedad. Su padre, por otro lado, era un mozo de la familia, ella nunca se sintió cómoda con todas las normas y reglas que había que seguir en ese mundo donde la monotonía y los corsés que apretaban hasta dejarte asfixiada eran cosa de todos los días. Por esa razón poco después de que quisieran arreglar su boda con otro hombre de un alto puesto huyó con su padre como tripulación en el barco de un amigo. Después de eso habían pasado muchos años como marineros, hasta que decidieron que deseaban formar una familia y se quedaron en la pequeña isla donde él ahora vivía con su madre. Lo que vino después fue el cuento de siempre: su padre zarpó a un viaje que se suponía sería corto y jamás volvió.

No sabía qué era lo que no le cuadraba, pero simplemente tenía esa sensación extraña de que le seguía ocultando algo. De hecho, podía empezar por ahí. Por el hecho de que ella realmente le estuvo ocultando mucho de ella misma toda su vida y cuando él se lo recriminó y por fin le dijo la verdad, actuó como si nada. Como si decirle a tu hijo una historia totalmente falsa de tu vida fuera algo común y corriente que hicieran todas las madres. Ni siquiera se inmutó demasiado. Se sorprendió, eso sí, pero parecía preparada para eso. De seguro ya sabía que en algún momento se lo preguntaría.

Como fuera, al parecer por ahora tendría que conformarse con eso. Con eso y con quedarse en cama por varios días por el resfriado que había pescado por no haberse llevado el dichoso abrigo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora. No se me desesperen que en un par de capítulos por fin se van a encontrar y empezará lo bueno.**

**Les agradecería un review para saber qué opinan. n.n**

**Melopea**


	4. No pienses tanto, solo hazlo

**¡Hola!^^**

**Nuevo cap. Ojalá les guste.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**No pienses tanto, solo hazlo**

-¿Escalas? ¿Para qué haremos escalas? ¿En dónde?

-Soy yo quien dirige este barco Sparrow así que cállate y ¡ya deja de seguirme!

-No digo que lo hagas mal... aunque así sea… solo digo que deberías aprovechar que me tienes aquí para ehh… comprarte algo, alguna bonita alfombra para la pocilga donde duermes.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que vas a bajar? Dime no será que te da miedo toparte con todos los piratas a quienes les debes al mismo tiempo y piensas escapar.

-¿Ya ves lo que te digo? Nos conocemos de maravilla, quién mejor que yo para redecorar mi… digo, tu camarote.

-Nuestras escalas Sparrow, no serán en un puerto. Los inútiles a los que mandaron por el señor pirata de Francia no pudieron traerlo de regreso; iremos nosotros, pero antes de eso llegaremos por otro.

-¿El otro que se había aliado con la guardia? –preguntó el señor Gibbs

-No, esa rata ya va de camino, iremos por alguien más, de hecho tenemos en nuestro encargo a la realeza. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero señor, no había dicho que iríamos por un pirata? –preguntó Ragetti que pasaba por ahí y los escuchó.

-Están hablando de un pirata idiota, de la realeza pirata –le contestó Pintel con picardía elevando sus cejas.

Varios piratas alrededor intercambiaron miradas sabiendo a quién se refería Barbosa. Quienes no la conocían preguntaban y los demás les explicaban con miradas deseosas, algunas incluso de lujuria.

-Así que –dijo Jack con la sonrisa y mirada llena de la misma picardía que todos compartían en ese momento –Nuestra huésped será la señora pirata de Singapur.

-La reina de los Piratas –Completó Gibbs asombrado.

-La misma –Terminó Barbosa.

No era nada menos que Elizabeth Turner. Swan en sus años de soltera; cuando la conocieron y cuando adquirió su título. Señora pirata de Singapur y reina de los piratas. Llevaban años sin verla. Nadie había sabido nada de ella desde que la dejaron en esa isla donde había un pequeño pueblo en donde empezaría una nueva vida. También fue la última vez que vieron a William Turner.

Excepto por uno que otro novato, todos en ese barco sabían de quién se trataba y lo que había hecho. Una niña noble mimada que resultó ser más valiente y brava que muchos nacidos en alta mar. Fue quién evitó la extinción de los piratas hacía casi una década con los navíos de los más grandes a su mando. La que estuvo a la cabeza en una batalla contra el ejército de Port Royal y el Holandés. Desde que pisó por primera vez el perla portando, en aquella vez de forma falsa, el apellido Turner para proteger a Will, quien todos sabían era el actual Capitán del Holandés, mostró las agallas que nunca le faltaron en los combates. Era una persona difícil de ignorar. Valiente, inteligente, y por supuesto, hermosa. La fantasía de muchos piratas que la habían conocido. Con el paso de los años, como naturalmente pasa, en lugar de olvidársele, se convirtió en leyenda. Elizabeth y William Turner eran leyenda. La suya había pasado a ser en esa década una historia muy contada entre los piratas. La leyenda de la reina de los piratas que había sido, que todavía era según muchos decían, esposa del Capitán del Holandés Volante.

-Elizabeth –susurró Jack con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando al horizonte.

* * *

-Mamá –Llamó Will entrando a la cocina- Mamá ¿Dónde estás?- Quería preguntarle a Elizabeth por las pinturas que había dejado en el salón unos días antes.

Caminó hacia la cocina donde encontró una nota sobre el comedor:

_"__Esteré en la tienda del Sr. Brown comprando comida, no tardo._

_Mamá."_

-Rayos,- Maldijo saliendo de la cocina- bueno, las buscaré en su habitación. No sé por qué no las dejó en la mía.

Caminó hasta la habitación de su madre y entro en ella. Comenzó a revisar las cómodas y algunos cajones donde pensó que no abría peligro de ver algo que no debería como la delicada ropa interior de su madre, la cual de veras no tenía ganas de conocer; revolvió algunas partes del armario y uno que otro montón de papeles y no encontró nada.

Estaba pasando la mano debajo de la cama palmeando algo que o era una media fugitiva o un ratón muerto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado justo a un lado de la tabla en la que su madre guardaba las cosas que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Se le quedó mirando por un rato hasta que decidió ir hasta allí.

-Bueno, ya lo he hecho antes, ¿qué podría pasar por una vez más?

Movió la cómoda y zafó las tablas sueltas del piso. Comenzó a sacar los libros de arriba que ya había leído intentando llegar a los de más abajo. Puso a un lado la caja que tenía los símbolos chinos y tomó algunos libros que quedaban debajo de ella, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue otra caja que estaba hasta el fondo del agujero. Éste no era muy profundo pero se alargaba bajo el piso siendo más amplio de lo que parecía. Se agachó agarrándose de la orilla del hueco y metió la mano hasta topar con el cofre. Tomó la agarradera y jaló de él con fuerza hasta que lo sacó.

Era de un color verde azulado, con muchas grietas que formaban dibujos o runas. _"Oh vamos mamá, ¿hay más?" _Tomó una lámpara de aceite y la encendió. La bajó moviéndola por el hueco en el piso intentando encontrar la llave pero no vio nada. Lo siguió observando por un buen rato hasta que decidió dejarlo a un lado. Tal vez solo era algún tipo de botín de viaje si mucha importancia. Pero no se sentía vacío, estaba pesado, y si su madre lo hubiera querido abrir bastaba con que fuera a ver al viejo Anig, ese cerrajero estaba más arrugado que una pasa pero era más hábil con las manos que cualquier jovencito del pueblo. Claramente si estaba ahí todavía cerrado no era por la falta de llave sino porque su madre así lo quería.

Y como era natural en el obediente y atento Will, se acercó al tocador de su madre donde tomó un broche de cabello y lo introdujo en la ranura del cofre para intentar forzarla. -Rayos, maldito aparatejo- La ranura tenía una forma muy rara y parecía que incluso no era una sino dos llaves las que se necesitaban. Estuvo un buen rato intentando con dos broches a la vez hasta que se hartó y dejó todo en su lugar.

Cuando lo metió de nuevo en el agujero hubiera jurado que lo que había ahí adentro hacía ruido. Era como un reloj, pero no sonaba tan mecánico, era más bien un ruido sordo continuo. De cualquier forma lo dejó y siguió con las demás cosas.

Iba hojeando los libros mientras los acomodaba en su lugar –Bueno, no creo que note que le falta uno, o dos… jamás revisa estas cosas, ni se dará cuenta si me llevo tres.- Tomó los libros, emparejó las tablas y la cómoda y salió del cuarto llevando también los broches que tendría que tirar después de haberlos dejado todos chuecos y abollados.

Llegó a su cuarto y dejó los libros formados en la cama, uno era el que tanto le llamaba la atención por parecer más un diario que un libro, el segundo era de mitología, no creía en dioses ni en monstruos pero le encantaba leer sobre ellos, y el último era la cereza del pastel. Ahora si no tenía dudas de que el carácter no era lo único que había heredado de su madre. Si ella lo viera con ese libro no le podría volver a negar sentir tanta curiosidad como él hacia los piratas. El último libro, que era de los que encontró hasta el fondo, era un códice pirata auténtico. Firmado y sellado por los famosos Morgan y Bartolomé, que solo Dios sabe cuantos de esos existen y él tenía enfrente de sí uno perfectamente maltratado como todo buen libro de piratas debe de estar.

Habrán pasado diez minutos cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y escondió los libros antes de bajar.

-Hola madre- Saludó en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta.

-Hola amor, lamento haber tardado tanto, ya sabes como es el Sr. Brown, le gusta hablar mucho.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo tomando las bolsas que traía- Hace rato estuve buscando las pinturas que dejé hace unas noches en el salón, ¿las has visto?

-Si hijo las puse en la mesa del salón- Le dijo riendo imaginando que Will habrá puesto de cabeza la casa por no haber ido a buscar justo en el lugar más obvio.

-Ah- contestó el niño sonriendo.

-Bueno, ve a lavarte, la cena estará muy rápido.

-¿Tan rápido como tu ida al mercado?, porque tengo mucha hambre…

-William…

-Jaja perdón madre, no tardo.

Cuando estaban cenando Elizabeth se decidió en decirle algo en lo que había estado pensando desde hace tiempo.

-Will- William la miró levantando las cejas mientras seguía comiendo- ¿Has visto la espada que está en el salón?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-La pequeña, la del mango negro con dorado.

-Sí, esa me gusta mucho.

-¿La quieres?

-¡¿Qué dices?!- El pequeño morocho literalmente escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

-Agh Will ten más cuidado- dijo Elizabeth limpiando la mesa- digo que si no quieres esa espada. Ya llevas mucho tiempo practicando con una de madera, creo que ya necesitas entrenarte con una de verdad, después de todo eres muy bueno hijo. Pero toma en cuenta que una de verdad es mucho más pesada, si la vas a usar quiero que seas muy, pero muy cuidadoso con ella.

Will seguía con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Claro que sí. Pero enserio hijo, ten cuidado.

-¡Oh si! ¡Oh mamá gracias! Y si ya sé, ya sé, tendré cuidado. ¿Enserio va a ser mía?

-Jaja si Will, enserio. Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar defenderse, y sería una ventaja enorme para ti tener una.

-¡Genial! Voy a empezar a practicar mañana.

-Está bien hijo. De hecho lo haremos juntos, hace mucho que yo tampoco uso una espada.

* * *

La noche había caído unas horas atrás y todo el barco estaba en silencio con media tripulación dormida. El agua muy calmada, como si el mar también estuviera durmiendo. Jack arrojó la tercera botella de ron que llevaba ese día y sacó su fiel brújula.

Según ésta iban por el camino correcto. Para él no había cosa más peligrosa para un hombre que seguir el rastro de una mujer, pero no era como si tuvieran opción en este momento. Además, ni cómo negar que le excitaba la idea de reencontrarse con Elizabeth. No en el sentido de excitación que el prefería sino porque llevaba casi una década sin saber nada de ella. Bien podría incluso estar muerta si que nadie lo supiera. Lo curioso era que si su memoria no fallaba al parecer no se había movido de la isla donde la dejaron años atrás el mismo día que vio por última vez a Will. Podría decir que Will estaba haciendo su trabajo en el Holandés, sin embargo, las historias de Davi Jones y el Kraken se seguían contando en las fondas y los puertos, asustando a quienes creían en ellas.

-¿Para qué observas tanto esa brújula?- le preguntó Laten apareciendo de la nada- ¿Si sabes que se supone que una brújula debe apuntar al Norte, no?

-¿Y tu si sabes que cualquier pirata que se respete sabe que esta brújula apunta a algo más valioso que lo que pudieras encontrar al Norte, no muchacho?

-¿A sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose sobre un barril- ¿y qué es?

-Lo siento pero eso es información reservada para quien la posee. O sea yo, no tú.- Le respondió Jack cerrando y guardando la brújula.

-Ok, lo que digas.-Dijo aun sonriendo recargándose en un poste con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Estuvieron por un rato callados mirando el océano que seguía tranquilo como una tumba. _"La tumba de muchos"_ pensó Jack.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-¿La brújula que no apunta al Norte?

-Si, la brújula que no apunta al Norte.- Le respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿Y a qué se debe el interés?

-Bueno el Gran Capitán Sparrow dice que es mejor que una brújula común ¿no?

-No sé si eres un muchacho muy inteligente o uno muy estúpido…

-Es en serio, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- Preguntó con más seriedad.

-¿Y para qué desea saberlo cara bonita?

-Vamos Sparrow, ya deja de decir esas cosas que voy a empezar a creer que tus gustos van por otros lados…

-No eres mi tipo niño, no te ilusiones.

-Me rompe el corazón oírlo, pero lo puedo superar si me dices de donde sacaste la brújula.

-La encontré por ahí, me la trajo el mar.

Laten se le quedó mirando con una mirada curiosa y no volvió a preguntar.

* * *

-Ahgg, ahgg….. ¡ahgg!

-Jajaja Will tranquilo, te dije que empezaras con algo sencillo, te tienes que acostumbrar al peso de la espada.

-Pero si ya lo… ay.

-Con eso me despido de mi última bugambilia…

-Jeje lo siento.-Le dijo Will a Elizabeth mientras se levantaba del arbusto en el que había caído y se acomodaba el sombrero que se le había estado moviendo mientras practicaba con la espada. Lo había estado haciendo desde la mañana y ya pasaba de medio día.

-Lo haces excelente Will, pero necesitas saber dominar tu equilibrio cuando portas la espada, ya sabes que no solo se trata de dar estocadas al azar.

-Lo sé, lo intento, pero ya pronto la voy a dominar, soy muy bueno.

-Ah, que bien que seas modesto…

-Jaja es la verdad mamá, tu lo dijiste, lo hago excelente.- le dijo Will con una cara que demostraba lo, quizás demasiado, seguro que estaba de sí mismo.

-Lo dije, si, pero la soberbia no es algo bueno hijo.

-No soy soberbio, soy honesto, te apuesto a que no hay nadie en toda la isla que me pueda ganar.

-¿Y ellos para qué querrían pelear contigo?

-No lo harían… porque les ganaría.- Agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ah, ¿enserio?

-Enserio.

Will empezó a recoger sus cosas para entrar a la casa. Llevaba alrededor de seis horas afuera y ya le estaba doliendo el brazo. En realidad le empezó a doler desde el momento que levantó la espada pero no se lo dijo a su madre porque no quería que ella pensara que quizás no estaba listo o no era tan grande como para portar una espada real.

La noche anterior, cuando terminaron de cenar, su madre lo llevó al salón; sacó una espada de la vitrina y se la entregó junto con algunas cosas para limpiarla. Will también quería afilarla pero a Elizabeth le daba miedo que no la pudiera controlar y le dijo que para eso mejor esperara un tiempo.

Tenían otras espadas en el salón y aunque Will se preguntó porque no le dio alguna de las otras, lo entendió en cuanto tuvo ésta en sus manos.

A pesar de que él peso era claramente mayor al de su fiel espada de madera, no lo era tanto como para no poder alzarla con una mano. La primera vez la alzó muy rápido y le dolió tanto que creyó que se había dislocado la muñeca pero después de algunos consejos por parte de Elizabeth logró alzarla sin sentir tanto dolor.

Se podría decir que ese era su único problema. Conocía de memoria muchos movimientos con la espada. Llevaba toda su vida practicándolos y, en algunas ocasiones, viendo también a su madre hacerlo. Pero claro, nunca se imaginó la sensación de tener una espada real en su mano. Le agradaba. Era difícil manejarla, pero le agradaba. Si aprendía a dominarla, ese peso que ahora hacía que se le hinchara el brazo terminaría sirviéndole para atacar con más fuerza de la que él normalmente tenía.

Elizabeth le había dicho que el único modo de utilizarla correctamente era sintiéndola como algo natural en ti. Que cuando la sensación de cargar con la espada es tan natural como la de cargar con tus pies es cuando uno logra combatir con la misma fluidez con la que se camina.

-Quien sabe hijo, quizás haya alguien en la isla que si pueda.

-Vamos mamá ¿como quién?

Will iba entrando a la casa cuando se le cayeron sus cosas por la sorpresa de ver el filo de una espada que acababa de ser clavada en la pared justo frente a su cara.

Con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible volteó hacia su madre y la miró con la boca abierta.

Sostenía la espada clavada en la pared mirándolo con una sonrisa y una mirada que lo incitaba a tomarla suya.

-Bien, me retracto, creo que hay alguien que si podría conmigo.

-Y quiero que compares tu nivel con ese alguien ¿Quieres ser el mejor? Para eso pelea con el o la mejor, hijo.- Le dijo Elizabeth recalcando el "o la mejor".

-¿Se supone que está bien que un caballero pelee contra una dama?

-Son pocas las mujeres que cumplen con lo que la gente llama "dama" que se atreva a pelear con una espada.

-Bien, entonces ¿se supone que está bien que un hombre pelee contra una mujer?

-Siempre que el hombre esté dispuesto a perder contra esa mujer.

William la miró sorprendido. Esta era de esas veces en las que sentía que no reconocía a su madre. A esa dama delicada de cabello bien peinado y manos enguantadas que ahora estaba apuntándolo con la espada que ya había separado de la pared y la acercaba a él mientras le sonreía juguetona haciéndolo avanzar de espaldas de regreso al patio.

Su madre era valiente, lo sabía. Era fuerte, lo sabía. Le había enseñado a usar la espada, pero… ¿hasta qué punto ella sabría usarla? Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que se había retirado el guante de la mano derecha, con la que tomaba la espada. Nunca le había llamado tanto la atención, tal vez porque antes era muy pequeño, o no tan entrometido, que sus manos no eran tan delicadas como las de una dama que jamás las usa más que para trabajos hogareños, sino que eran callosas, no como las de un hombre, pero definitivamente sí eran las manos de una persona diestra para utilizarlas.

_"__Será porque vivimos en una isla"_ pensó, _"No es igual que la vida en una ciudad"._

-Bueno… si me prometes que no saldré castigado de esto…

-Solo si sales perdiendo.-Seguía sonriendo Elizabeth.

Will le sonrió y levantó la espada como su madre le había enseñado. Practicar toda la mañana había dado sus frutos, ya no le dolió la muñeca cuando la levantó. El brazo le había estado ardiendo pero con la adrenalina de quererle mostrar sus habilidades a su madre ya ni siquiera lo sentía.

Elizabeth dio el primer ataque. Fue una estocada limpia y directa que Will no tuvo problema en esquivar mientras la detenía con su espada. Tuvo que esforzarse por no perder el equilibrio cuando separaron sus espadas. Elizabeth empezó a atacar con movimientos diestros de un lado a otro, y Will, tratando de evitar que se notara que ahora le dolían ambos brazos, retrocedía evitando los objetos con los que se topaba tirados en el piso. Trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su madre. Era rápida, muy rápida. Observaba su espada ir y venir preguntándose si su madre confiaba tanto en su capacidad como para no temer hacerle daño o si no le importaría herirlo un poco con tal de que aprendiera a hacerlo como era debido.

-No pienses tanto, solo hazlo hijo. –Le dijo Elizabeth mientras seguía atacando-Conoces las técnicas, solo úsalas, no dudes.- William la escuchaba, pero la miraba como si estuviera loca. Cómo no iba a pensar si con distraerse un segundo podría terminar con la cabeza rebanada o mínimo con una cortada en el brazo.

Después de unos minutos en los que Elizabeth no paró de atacar, Will empezó a sudar. Pero no fue hasta que los jadeos aparecieron que dejó de pensar tanto y se concentró totalmente, no en su espada, sino en la de Elizabeth. Para ese momento la sensación de carga que había tenido se empezó a esfumar y de repente ya no era un metal pesado lo que tenía en su mano, era su protección, era algo que le daba fuerza y lo hacía capaz. Y era él quién la tenía en sus manos. Era él quien la usaría para defenderse, quien sabía usarla. Y la de su madre era simplemente una igual. Ella era más grande, pero él sabía usar esa protección que no solo era eso, era también un arma, como la de ella, como la de su atacante. Como la de quien lo había tenido retrocediendo alejándose con miedo. Miedo a esa arma que era exactamente igual a la de él.

Fijó la mirada en los movimientos de Elizabeth un momento y de repente aprovechó un espacio que tuvo para escabullirse hacia su izquierda y lanzar un espadazo hacia ella. Elizabeth abrió los ojos y se protegió rápidamente. Justo después vino otro rápido ataque de Will, y otro, y otro y así siguió algunos minutos.

Ella evitaba todos los ataques y empezó a sonreír. No con sus labios, que estaban apretados por el esfuerzo, sino con sus ojos. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que su hijo era capaz. Definitivamente era un niño que podía hacer lo que fuera que se propusiera; qué mayor orgullo para una madre.

Will quedó de espaldas al Sol y de repente se sintió peleando no con su hijo, sino con William, su esposo. No recordaba en qué ocasión había peleado con él pero algún vago recuerdo tenía. _"Se parece tanto a ti, Will."_

-¡Ja!- Gritó Will mientras con una estocada más fuerte cerca del mango de la espada, hizo que saliera volando de sus manos y callera en el suelo.

-¿Ja? ¿Qué pasó con Touché?

-Esa nunca me ha gustado.

Elizabeth lo miró y le sonrió. Will le sonrió de vuelta sudoroso y sonrojado.

-Te dije que yo era el mejor.- Le dijo haciéndola reír.

Elizabeth lo abrazó por los hombros, tomó su espada y entraron al cuarto detrás de la cocina donde dejaron las botas enlodadas que calzaban y se pusieron otros zapatos.

-Bueno maestro de la espada, ve a asearte, yo me iré a bañar y a preparar la comida.

-Sí madre.- Le contestó Will todavía recobrando el aliento mientras se iba a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les guste.**

**Les agradecería mucho un review para saber que les parece. n.n**

**Melopea**


	5. Barco a la vista

**¡Hola, hola! ^^**

**Les traigo nuevo cap. Espero sea de su agrado.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**Barco a la vista**

Elizabeth estaba sentada frente a su tocador acomodando su moño mientras pensaba. Todavía no entendía cómo era que su hijo se había dado cuenta de que las cosas que le había dicho sobre su vida no eran ciertas. No era que le enorgulleciera mantenerlo engañado pero saber la verdad podría llegar a ser muy peligroso para él, y eso era lo que ella menos deseaba. Will era muy listo y podía ser simplemente que algo en su actitud la delató y de ahí nació el que el supiera que le mentía.

Se quedó quieta un momento mirando su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella y abrió uno de los cajones del tocador. Empezó a sacar todas las cosas del cajón hasta que se topó con un hilito que jaló y al sacarlo un pedazo de madera del tamaño de la base del cajón estaba pegado a él. Era un fondo falso que ella le había puesto para que nadie pudiera encontrar accidentalmente lo que ocultaba. Tomó un objeto cubierto por una tela vieja y lo volvió a acomodar todo en su sitio.

William, que al pasar hacia su cuarto se dio cuenta de lo que su mamá hacía, se había escondido detrás de la puerta y observaba como desenvolvía el objeto. Cuando le quito el trozo de tela pudo ver lo que éste había estado ocultando. Parecía un fierro viejo, quizás mohoso por la tonalidad verdosa y oxidado, era como del tamaño de una mano, tal ves más pequeño, tenía un círculo que parecía una base que sostenía dos palitos de metal que tenían forma, si no se equivocaba, de llaves… _"¡Es la llave del cofre!". _Cuando Will se dio cuenta dejó caer su mandíbula al igual que todo su peso cayó sobre la puerta de su madre accidentalmente por la sorpresa haciendo que ella se volteara rápido por el ruido.

-¡William me asustaste!- se paró de frente a Will con la mano que tenía la llave oculta tras la espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehh p… pe… perdón madre. No fue mi intención asustarte.

-Esta bien hijo- se volteó hacia el espejo envolviendo de nuevo la llave mientras la ponía de vuelta en el cajón, sin ocultarla bajo el fondo falso.- ¿Para que viniste?

-Esteee ¡ah! ¿Quería saber si hoy también vamos a practicar juntos con la espada?-Desde ese primer día habían estado practicando todos los días.

-Si, claro, claro hijo, ahora bajo.

-Si mamá- estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando regresó- primero voy por algo a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien Will, te espero abajo.

Will esperó hasta que Elizabeth bajó las escaleras y se metió de nuevo a su cuarto. Se paró frente al tocador de su madre y abrió el cajón en donde la había visto guardar la llave hacía un momento. Se suponía que esa noche Elizabeth iría a visitar a una mujer que vivía en el pueblo así que tendría tiempo para sacar el cofre de debajo del piso y abrirlo para saber qué había adentro. Ojalá que su madre no revisara el cajón antes de irse. Solo Dios sabía por qué Will era tan entrometido. La tomó y se la guardó en un bolsillo que tenía dentro del chaleco y bajó corriendo las escaleras para salir al patio donde su madre lo esperaba con las espadas en sus manos.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó entregándole su espada mientras le sonreía.

-Listo.- Will levantó la espada y empezó a pelear con su madre. Definitivamente había aprendido mucho durante esos últimos días. El brazo ya no le dolía al levantar la espada y no le costaba mucho tiempo pensar en el movimiento con el que debería responder a sus ataques, se estaban volviendo instintivos.

Empezaron a moverse más y terminaron alejándose un poco de su casa entre unos árboles muy frondosos.

* * *

-Para quienes nunca la han visto- iba diciendo Barbosa. Estaba toda la tripulación frente a él escuchando sus instrucciones. Jack estaba cerca de él apoyado en el borde del barco con una sonrisa en su rostro. –es una mujer delgada, de cabello rubio oscuro y un poco alta. Tendrá unos treinta años para este momento. Cualquier mujer que cumpla con la descripción tráiganla y yo verificaré si es ella o no.

-¿Y si traemos a una chica equivocada?- preguntó un sujeto al que le faltaba una mano.

-Si fuera así dejo que el destino de la joven dama quede entre sus manos- dijo Barbosa sonriendo con una mirada sugestiva mientras se podía ver en las miradas de la tripulación lo mucho que esa idea les excitaba.

-¿Y no crees, mi adorado Capitán- Jack fue hacia él mientras hablaba con su tranquilidad de siempre- que ofreciendo un premio por cada error será más difícil hallarla?

-Imposible Sparrow- Barbosa seguía sonriendo –mis perros saben lo que le pasa a quien desobedece. –dijo, ahora mirando a la tripulación que ya no sonreía, algunos incluso asentían apresuradamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Era cosa de minutos que llegaran a la isla donde se suponía que encontrarían a Elizabeth. Jack se había vuelto a recargar en el borde del barco mientras veía como se iba metiendo el sol. Ya todos habían tomado sus armas y estaban extasiados por la idea de poder saquear el lugar, después de todo por mucho que tuvieran que encontrar a la "reina", como ya la apodaban, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse con nuevos bienes.

-¿Pensando en tu novia Sparrow?- Le preguntó socarronamente Laten recargándose junto a él.

-Yo sé que me consideras un rey muchacho, pero no veo porqué habrías de pensar que conozco a "su majestad".

-Uno escucha cosas Capitán- lo miraba sonriendo –creo que sabe que las historias sobre todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra la armada se corrieron muy bien por mar y tierra.

-Vaya, me halaga que un niño de… ¿cuántos tienes? ¿Doce?, conozca esas historias.

Laten ignoró el comentario mientras seguía hablando. –Me sorprende que alguien que pasa por tantas cosas y conoce a tanta gente del tipo que tú acostumbras termine una situación tan humillante como ser prisionero en el barco que alguna vez fue tuyo.

Jack hizo una mueca graciosa hacia él levantando la barbilla –Has de saber, fastidioso muchacho, que esta es una situación temporal.

-Si, lo sé. No va a pasar mucho antes de que Barbosa se harte de tenerte aquí y te aviente al mar amarrado a una roca.

-Sabes que son puras envidias tuyas muchacho. –Jack lo miró un momento con una sonrisita sarcástica y al quitar la mirada de él se dio cuenta de que un pedazo de tierra empezaba a verse a lo lejos. Ambos se le quedaron mirando unos minutos hasta que la isla pudo distinguirse claramente a poca distancia. Ya las estrellas podían verse en el cielo totalmente negro cuando el barco tocó tierra y todos empezaron a bajar de la nave.

-Lo que vayan a hacer, háganlo aquí, no quiero prisioneros. Tomen lo que quieran y encuentren a Elizabeth Turner.- Barbosa fue el último en bajar al igual que Jack.

-A ti te quiero junto a mi Sparrow, si intentas cualquier cosa, regresas al barco sin piernas.

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba alrededor era el choque de espadas de Will y Elizabeth. Llevaban varios minutos persiguiéndose el uno al otro adelantándose y retrocediendo continuamente.

Elizabeth se había puesto uno de sus vestidos de siempre, abierto por los lados con un pantalón debajo que le permitía moverse con facilidad.

Esquivaban árboles, se subían en rocas, saltaban charcos y riachuelos; no paraban de atacarse. Tan metidos estaban en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado de su casa.

-¿Ya estas cansado?- Le preguntó Elizabeth trepándose sobre un tronco caído mientras esquivaba un ataque. El sonido metálico de sus espadas no paraba.

-¿Tu sí?- Respondió Will retrocediendo un poco sin dejar de atacar. –Si quieres lo dejamos… no me molestaría ganar si te rindes- Terminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Con que si bidoncillo- La rubia le sonrió y continuaron peleando. –Ya veremos quien…-Se detuvo de golpe. William y ella pararon y se miraron fijamente. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que los sonidos de espadas todavía se oían. Los ruidos de pelea que se escuchaban no eran solo los suyos. Alguien ahí cerca también estaba luchando armado. Pero no se escuchaba solo, era sonido tras sonido como si se tratara de varias personas.

Elizabeth le hizo señas al niño para que enfundara la espada y la siguiera. Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos. Llegaron al límite del bosque con el pueblo y se agacharon tras unos arbustos. Frente a ellos estaba la plaza principal y no estaba sola, estaba repleta de gente. Pero no como cualquier día.

Si no hubiera sido por el shock que sintió por lo que veían sus ojos, Will quizás hubiera pensado en ese momento que lo que tenía frente a sí había salido de un sueño o de uno de sus libros de aventuras.

Pero con todos los gritos, el fuego y la sangre derramada que veía más bien parecía una pesadilla.

Dentro del alboroto podía distinguir a algunos conocidos del pueblo que les hacían frente a los hombres que los atacaban intentando débilmente defender sus hogares del saqueo.

-William- Elizabeth no daba crédito a lo que veía. –Regresa al bosque por el camino que llegamos y vete a casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- William la miraba como si su hubiera vuelto loca – ¿Sin ti?

Ella lo miraba intentando parecer serena pero su mandíbula desencajada la traicionaba. Quizás hubiera sido casi una década el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a esos hombres, pero una vez que los conoces es difícil no reconocer a la tripulación del Perla Negra. Sobre todo cuando tienes al propio Barbosa tan cerca de ti como lo estaba en aquel momento de ella.

-Hijo yo solo me quedaré un momento. Necesito que te adelantes y te pongas a salvo. Ve a casa y escóndete.

Quizás si hablaba con ellos podría convencerlos de que se fueran. Era posible que no tuviera oportunidad de detener esto, pero tal vez la escucharan, ya lo habían hecho en otras ocasiones.

Sin embargo definitivamente no entendía qué pretendían atacando la isla en la que vivía.

-Madre claro que no, debemos irnos los dos. Si te quedas aquí te van a encontrar.

-William solo hazme caso.

-¿Para qué quieres quedarte?- El niño sonaba desesperado.

-¡Hijo haz lo que te digo!- Pocas veces había escuchado ese tono en su madre. – ¡Vete a casa, YA!

William sintió ganas de abrazarla antes de irse pero solo tomó su mano y la apretó, y se apresuró a salir de su escondite antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse y verlo.

Cuando se marchó, Elizabeth siguió escondida unos momentos observando lo que ocurría. Parecía que habían entrado a la isla para saquearla y poder llevarse todo lo que encontraran. No estaba segura de si ellos no recordaban que ese era el lugar donde la habían dejado años atrás o si simplemente no les importaba a esos malditos.

Se había puesto de pie rápidamente y estaba a punto de ir hacia donde se encontraba Barbosa cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar la espada que se dirigía justo a su estómago. Retrocedió de espaldas entrando de nuevo al bosque mientras del otro la seguía.

-A ti te quiero para mí –Le sonrió el hombre mostrando su dentadura podrida. Elizabeth no lo reconocía. Quienquiera que fuera, no lo había conocido en sus días en el Perla.

Así que no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando desenvainó su espada y atacó al hombre con ella. Él se sorprendió. No esperaba que una chica como ella portara un arma consigo, pero enseguida logró moverse y devolver el ataque.

Justo cuando su espada atravesó al hombre en el pecho escuchó algo que le hirvió la sangre, más por el recuerdo que otra cosa.

-Hola primor –Sacó su espada del pecho del hombre ya muerto y giró para quedar de espaldas.

-¿Nos extrañaste?- El ojo de madera se movía de un lado a otro mientras el otro estaba fijo en la mujer frente a él.

Elizabeth no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡¿Por qué diablos atacaron esta isla?!

Pintel y Ragetti intercambiaron miradas sonriendo y empezaron a avanzar hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

No creía que fueran a hacerle daño, así que no fue hasta que la tomaron de los brazos que los empujó y les apuntó con su espada que seguía manchada de sangre. Ellos sonrieron y sacaron las suyas apuntándola también.

-¿Nos lo vas a pones difícil encanto?

Ambos la atacaron al mismo tiempo. Justo cuando quedó atrapada entre ellos y un árbol, se detuvieron.

-Cualquiera habría pensado que no eran tan idiotas para olvidar a qué vinimos.

Elizabeth miró detrás de ellos y vio a un muchacho joven.

-Oye no es justo, los demás si se pueden divertir…- Se lamentó Ragetti.

-No con ella.- Terminó Laten haciendo un gesto para que los otros dos bajaran sus armas.

La rubia no sabía a qué se debía eso y en medio de su confusión no opuso resistencia cuando la tomaron de nuevo y la llevaron a través de la plaza que ya casi estaba vacía y mucho menos ruidosa que antes.

* * *

Cuando Will llegó a su casa cerró la puerta con llave y todas las ventanas y se dirigió al tejado.

Una ventaja que tenía su casa era que desde ahí se podía ver una parte de la isla que daba al mar. En cuanto se asomó por la ventana del tejado divisó el gran barco que estaba anclado en la playa.

Bandera con calavera, saqueos, muertes… _"¡Piratas!"_

Tenía que admitir que por un momento se arrepintió de tenerle tanto afecto a las historias de piratas. Las historias sonaban geniales pero definitivamente vivir un ataque real no lo era.

Sin embargo, lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico fue observar llegar a lo lejos otro barco y que algo le decía que quien viniera en él no sería mejor que los primeros.

Se preguntaba por qué su madre habría querido quedarse ahí. No había motivo. Simplemente era una locura.

Y se sintió culpable por eso. Por haber dejado sola a su madre en medio de semejante albedrío. Ella le insistió que la dejase, pero él pudo haberse escondido cerca de ella por lo menos, para que no estuviese totalmente sola.

Pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho él de haberse quedado con ella? Era solo un niño, y ellos asesinos y saqueadores expertos. _"Pero un niño que es experto utilizando la espada, quizá podría ayudarla."_ El problema ahora era que no sabía en donde estaba ella. Con las cosas como estaban era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Aun así decidió que todos esos días soñando despierto con la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso no serían en vano. Él no era un cobarde. Y ningún pirata lo intimidaría, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera. Su madre lo era todo para él. No podía dejarla. Iría a buscarla.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la playa. Al parecer ya todos habían regresado al barco. Desde allí podía escuchar el escándalo que tenían, regocijándose de todo lo que habían obtenido.

-No tienes que estar preocupada primor, ya sabes que eres nuestra reinita...- se empezaron a reir mientras continuaban llevándola. A ella le dieron ganas de golpearlos.

Atravesaron el bosque y apareció el mar frente a ella. La tripulación estaba terminando de cargar el Perla con las cosas saqueadas. Más atrás por el mar se iba acercando un barco que Elizabeth reconoció de inmediato. Era el navío de Sao Feng. O más bien, tendría que decir _su_ navío.

No sabía que se traían estos entre manos, pero todo estaba muy raro.

Toda la tripulación se posicionó frente a ella con el Capitán Barbosa y Jack Sparrow en medio de ellos. Estaban parados esperándola, aparentemente despreocupados. Cuando Jack la miró le sonrió de esa forma tan suya. Elizabeth lo miró y sintió como si un balde, no de agua fría, sino de algo cálido le cayera encima.

Le pareció extraño que mirarlo la hubiera hecho sentir así, pero hubiera jurado que la sensación no tenía nada que ver con amor o algo parecido. Era más bien el sentimiento de estarse rencontrando consigo misma, con una versión más joven y más libre.

Barbosa tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y la misma mirada que la primera vez en que ella estuvo en su barco.

Solo ahí se dio cuenta de qué quería decir todo eso. No sabía por o para qué, pero habían venido por ella para llevarla con ellos.

* * *

**No estaba segura sobre dejarlo hasta aquí, pero bueno, así es como quedó.**

**Ya saben lo feliz que me haría un review con su opinión.**

**Melopea**


	6. El Perla y el Dragón

**¡Hola!^^**

**Quise actualizar desde hace días pero mi cansancio y mi computadora no cooperaban. Como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho.**

_**Piratas del caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**El Perla y el Dragón**

-Mírate nada más- Jack no dejaba de mirarla mientras avanzaba hacia ella- pareciera que los años no pasan Lizzi.

-Ya lo creo Jack- Elizabeth le sonreía- sigues apestando a ron.

-Lo que percibe tu bella nariz es mi varonil aroma natural, se ve que te ha hecho falta un hombre…

-Creo que los dos sabemos que no necesito de uno, Capitán Sparrow.-Cuando Jack se acercó lo suficiente para poder tocarla, Elizabeth le rodeó la cintura con el brazo mientras Jack seguía sonriendo y con un movimiento le puso su espada en la garganta.

Jack miraba con una mueca la punta afilada del objeto-Si, parece que te has mantenido en forma tu sola.

La rubia bajó la espada con una sonrisa y rodeó a Jack con sus brazos; Jack se sorprendió por el gesto pero lo correspondió algo torpemente después de un momento. Por muy raro que fuera ambos se sintieron muy bien con ese abrazo. Algo había en ese fastidioso aroma a ron de Jack que hacía que Elizabeth se sintiera como si estuviera en alguna casa vieja donde hubiera vivido antes.

Jack le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿Ves como tengo razón? No hay necesidad de que muestres tus ansias tan rápido.

-Imbécil…

Se separaron y Elizabeth miró hacia donde estaba Barbosa.

-Es un placer verla de nuevo reina Turner.-Le dijo sarcástico avanzando hacia ellos.-Espero que nuestra visita no sea molestia.-Dijo de manera socarrona. Algunos piratas alrededor rieron.

-¿Para qué vinieron Barbosa?- Se puso a la defensiva recordando lo que había presenciado hacía un rato.

-Digamos que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando la piratería es algo que requiera control?

-Me parece que usted sabe mejor que nadie, su alteza- le dijo con mofa- que hay ciertas ocasiones especiales en que la profesión corre peligro.

-¿Profesión? Ahora resulta que esto incumbe a todos los piratas.

-Lo hace, en realidad.

-Ya explícate Barbosa.

-Lo haré-Le hizo una seña a sus hombres-una vez que estemos en el barco.

-¿En cuán de los dos?- Preguntó Raggeti con torpeza.

-¿Cuál de los dos crees, idiota? En el Perla obviamente…-Pintel le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su ojo saliera volando.

-¿Dos?- Jack se fijó a su espalda por primera vez y divisó no tan lejos la embarcación que alguna vez le perteneció a Sao Feng.

Barbosa miró con una sonrisa burlona a Elizabeth- Su carruaje está por llegar, su alteza.

-Me alegra ver que me tienes al tanto de todo…

-No seas llorón Jack, ya te dije que no te decapitarán por ahora, se necesita a todos los señores pirata para llevar la cabo la reunión.

-¿Reunión?- Elizabeth los miró- ¿Qué reunión?

Ahora sí le veía sentido a las cosas. Por eso habían ido por ella. Si los señores pirata se iban a reunir iban a necesitar que la reina estuviera presente, y la reina era ella.

La embarcación asiática tocó tierra y empezaron a descender hombres por los lados. Todos tenían rasgos de origen oriental y la misma ropa roída y sucia que todos los demás. El último en bajar fue un hombre delgado no muy alto, con una cabeza casi rapa excepto por la línea de cabello que le rodeaba la cabeza de lado a lado por detrás, y una barba negra cuadrada de candado cortada también a rapa.

-Shung Lo-Barbosa se adelantó hacia él- Me alegra que nos hayas podido encontrar.

El hombre lo miró con diversión –Lo que te alegra es que yo no haya llegado antes, se ve que tu gente se divirtió- Dijo mirando los aun visibles rastros de humo más allá del bosque.

-Sé que nos hubieran dejado algo- Le dijo tomándolo del antebrazo como saludo.

-Significa que puedo contar con que nos dejaron algo, me imagino- Respondió devolviendo el saludo.

Barbosa se apartó y Shung pudo ver a Elizabeth. Compartieron una mirada.

-¿Es ella?- Le preguntó a Barbosa.

-En carne y hueso.

Shung Lo se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Shung Lo. Es un placer conocerla, su alteza.-Le dijo inclinándose hacia adelante mientras todos sus hombres hacían lo mismo.- Lo suficiente he escuchado de usted para sentirme honrado de ser yo quien le entregue de vuelta su barco. En nombre del "Dragón verde" le dejo en sus manos la lealtad de toda mi tripulación y la mía misma.

Jack y Elizabeth intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Ya escuchaste? ¡Shung Lo tiene a un dragón de mascota!

-¡No seas estúpido, ese es el nombre del barco!

-Ahh…

-Si bueno, dejándonos de formalismos ¿qué les parece si nos vamos ya?- Dijo Jack señalando el barco.

-Estoy de acuerdo- secundó Shung- no perdamos tiempo. Ya todos los demás van en camino.- Elizabeth solo los miraba hablar.

-¿Y los que faltaban?- Preguntó Barbosa.

-Ya los tienen, estarán todos en la isla en menos de seis días.

-Y después podremos despedazarles la garganta a esos mugrientos escarabajos.- Dijo Barbosa y Shung sonrió.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que esperan? Vámonos.

-¡Alto! Un momento no pueden simplemente venir y llevarme con ustedes sin mi consentimiento.

-Tomando en cuenta, se alteza, que usted debe presidir la reunión no le queda alternativa, es su obligación, así que si no accede la podemos obligar.-Dijo Barbosa mordazmente.

Elizabeth pensó en Will. Su hijo debía de estar en casa preocupado por ella esperando a que llegara. Él no sabría que se había ido, no volvería a saber de ella hasta dentro de algunas semanas "si es que regreso…" En esa vida siempre estaba la opción de entrar en combate y no salir vivo de él. No podía dejar solo a William. Solo era un niño. De cualquier modo no había manera de que se pudiera negar. Era cierto, podían obligarla. Podrían incluso llegar a usarlo a él en su contra si se entraban de él. No debían enterarse. Durante las próximas semanas actuaría como si su amado hijo no existiese y rogaría por que Will la perdonara por abandonarlo.

* * *

Después de pensárselo un momento Will decidió que no podía ir a buscar a su madre desarmado, no con lo que estaba pasando afuera. Fue hacia su habitación y se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta. Con la impresión no se había dado cuenta antes, pero parecía que la casa había sido arrasada por un huracán. "Malditas ratas…" Al parecer esos canallas habían entrado a saquear también su casa y lo habían dejado todo patas arriba.

Entró a su habitación y tomó la espada enfundada que descansaba junto a la pared, esquivando algunos agujeros que por alguna razón esos malditos habían hecho en el piso. Entonces recordó que todavía traía la llave consigo, la tomó de su chaleco y se la colgó del cuello por debajo de la camisa.

Cuando entró al cuarto de su madre se quedó aún más sorprendido. Las tablas flojas del suelo estaban arrancadas y aventadas por todos lados, y además del que siempre estuvo ahí habían más hoyos alrededor.

Se acercó a la orilla del agujero y asomó la cabeza alumbrando con la lámpara de aceite. Estaba vacío. Excepto por algunos libros, no quedaba nada. Maldijo y se dirigió hacia su habitación de nuevo; los libros que había tomado prestados tampoco estaban. Tomó su bolso de cuero que tenía algunas cosas dentro –las que siempre se llevaba con él al peñasco- y se lo colgó del hombro. Dio una última revisada alrededor y salió corriendo de la casa.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la plaza. Ya no se escuchaba nada, había pensado en esconderse pero al parecer no había razón para hacerlo, ya no se veía a nadie que no llevara años viviendo ahí.

Se acercó al señor Brown que al parecer, aún tan regordete y canoso como estaba, había podido salir bien librado.

-¡Señor Brown! ¡Señor Brown!

-¡William! ¡Muchacho! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! Me temía que les hubieran hecho algo a ti o a tu madre.

-Yo estoy bien pero no sé en dónde está ella, la estoy buscando, ¿no la ha visto? Me dijo que necesitaba quedarse y me pidió que me fuera a esconder a casa.- Iba diciendo Will atropelladamente.

-Ay muchacho, no me digas eso… esos malnacidos se estuvieron llevando a varias muchachas parecidas a tu madre… espero que no pero… quizás a ella también se la hayan llevado.

Will se quedó congelado.- ¿Se las llevaban a donde?

-A la playa, pero ya casi todas regresaron, la pequeña Juliette me dijo que el capitán solo las observaba y les decía a sus hombres si las dejaban o no. Algunas niñas no tuvieron tanta suerte, las… bueno, les hicieron algunas cosas malas antes de dejarlas ir, pero no se quedaron con ninguna.

Will lo miró con decisión. –Bien, iré a buscarla a la playa entonces.- Le dijo y salió corriendo.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado William!- Le gritó El señor Brown viéndolo alejarse.

* * *

-Mientras esté a bordo, sabe que el Dragón verde le pertenece totalmente, el gran Capitán Sao Feng lo dejó a su cargo personalmente- le decía Shung a Elizabeth con un tono respetuoso.

Elizabeth dirigió su mirada al navío con desconfianza. –Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve en un barco, preferiría que usted lo dirigiera.

-Sus deseos son nuestras órdenes, si lo desea puedo ser yo quien lo dirija.- Elizabeth pasó su mirada al hombre.

-Creo que sería lo mejor.

Shung le sonrió. -Así será entonces.

Su mirada seguía siendo desconfiada. Algo había en él que no le agradaba, no estaba a acostumbrada a que un pirata fuera tan amable.

-Si ya están listos –dijo Barbosa- deberían irse ya.

-Nos veremos cuando lleguemos a la isla.- Dijo Shung inclinándose como despedida.

-Allá nos veremos- contestó Barbosa.

Con una mirada Shung le dio a entender a Elizabeth que fuera ella por delante, y así lo hizo.

Subieron de nuevo al barco junto con la tripulación y zarparon yéndose por donde habían llegado.

Los hombres de Barbosa siguieron acarreando las cosas que habían tomado de las casas.

-Entonces- decía Jack sarcásticamente- ¿si no la íbamos a llevar nosotros me podrías decir para qué vinimos a perder el tiempo?

-¿Tu piensas que los hombres de Lo iban a saber cómo era ella?

-Claro y supongo que ellos jamás han escuchado de un retrato hablado…

-¿Pero no pudimos llevarla nosotros si ya estábamos aquí?-Preguntó confuso el señor Gibbs.

-No nos correspondía- contestó Barbosa empezando a caminar- Era Lo quien debía venir por ella, no nosotros. Nosotros somos más bien su escolta.- Dijo Barbosa sarcástico.

-Por supuesto, la escolta real. Como seguramente que la necesitan, ¿cierto?

Barbosa se paró a la orilla del mar y dirigió su vista al barco asiático- La gente desagradable podrá serlo, pero nunca debes confiar en alguien que quiere aparentar demasiada amabilidad.

* * *

Will llegó sin aire a la orilla del bosque. Se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos y se agachó para esconderse de la vista. Los piratas que habían estado atacándolos seguían en la playa, pero el otro barco ya se estaba marchando, quién sabe a qué habrían venido.

Escuchó algo moverse junto a él y estuvo a punto de gritar de la sorpresa cuando vio una cara frente a la suya cuando volteó a un costado.

La chica junto a él dio un respingo. -¡Will! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vanessa- Will dejó escapar el aire contenido- vine a buscar a mi madre, ¿tu por qué sigues aquí?

Vanessa tenía la ropa rota y manchada y lágrimas secas en su cara.

-Me estaba escondiendo,- dijo con un hipido- tengo miedo de que me vean si salgo y alguien más me… -ahogó un sollozo con el dorso de su mano. Will pasó si mano sobre su espalda dándole unas ligeras palmadas.

-¿Dices… dices que viniste por tu madre no?- quitó la mano de su boca intentando recomponer su expresión.

-Si, ¿está por aquí? ¿La has visto?- Le preguntó con esperanza Will.

-Si, si la vi, pero ya no está aquí.

El rostro de Will se descompuso. –No me digas eso, ¿en dónde está?

Se la llevaron. Acaban de irse en ese barco.- Señaló la embarcación que se perdía a lo lejos.

-¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué se la llevaron?!

-No sé- A Vanessa se le escapó un hipido- no escuche lo que decían. Hablaron con ella y se la llevó un sujeto en ese barco.

-¿Hablaron con ella?- Eso estaba muy raro.

-Sí,- otro hipido- te digo que no escuché lo que decían, pero no parecía que fuera nada malo.- Vanessa pareció recordar algo.- Tu madre abrazó a uno de ellos- dijo pensante- Fue muy extraño, creo que lo conocía.

Will la miraba como si estuviera loca.- ¿Cómo dices? No seas ridícula…- ¿Qué su madre había abrazado a uno de ellos? Debían de haberla forzado, cómo podía sugerir Vanessa que su madre conocía a esos hombres.

-Bueno yo solo digo lo que vi-Se terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que le quedaban- de todos modos ¿qué vas a hacer? Ay Will, lo siento tanto por ti…

-¿Tu qué crees? Voy a ir por ella.

Ahora era ella quien lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. –Qué tonterías estás diciendo… ¿cómo piensas que podrías ir por ella? ¿No me escuchaste? Se la acaban de llevar en un barco.

-Te escuché- respondió Will con fastidio- y por si no lo has notado hay otro barco justo enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Estas loco Will!- Vanesa casi gritó. Se tapó la boca con las manos y volteó hacia los piratas para asegurarse de que no la hubieran escuchado y siguió hablando- ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¡Te van a matar!

-¡No puedo dejar a mi madre sola!

-¡Pero no puedes ir tras ella así nada más!

-Mierda, ¿por qué todos me tratan como un inútil?

-Oye, esa boca- le reprendió Vanessa- ¡y es porque eres solo un niño!

-Me da igual- dijo Will levantándose todavía ocultando su cuerpo bajo el arbusto- yo voy a ir por ella.

-¿Cómo crees que vas a hacerlo sin que te maten? –Vanessa lo tomó del brazo.

-Tengo mis métodos.- Dijo y se soltó.- Cuídate mucho Vanessa- Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo- y gracias.

-No, tú cuídate mucho- respondió Vanessa- lo digo enserio.

-Lo haré.- Se separaron y Will empezó a rodear la linde del bosque. Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a la altura de un baúl muy grande que estaba algo alejado de las demás cosas. Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera mirando en su dirección y se metió dentro de él. Estaba lleno de ropa de mujer, tomó unos cuantos vestidos y los puso sobre él para asegurarse de que no pudieran verlo si alguien habría la tapa. Sólo esperaba no tener que estar ahí el suficiente tiempo para que se le acabara el aire.

Después de unos minutos en los que dejó de sentir sus piernas por el entumecimiento que le provocaba la incómoda posición en la que estaba, sintió cómo dos hombres, al parecer, levantaban el baúl y lo empezaban a mover.

Por un momento creyó que se caería cuando lo inclinaron para subirlo por la plancha hacia el barco, y el mango d de la espada que todavía traía se le enterró en el estómago. No estaba seguro de en donde se encontraba cuando sintió el golpe sordo que dio su guarida cuando la dejaron caer de golpe en el piso.

Quiso salir y ver en donde estaba pero le daba miedo. No fue hasta que sintió un ligero mareo que se dio cuenta de que el barco ya se estaba moviendo.

Se permitió asomarse un poco por una pequeña rendija cuando levantó la tapa y observó lo que había afuera. Parecía una bóveda. Estaba llena de barriles, cuerdas y de todas las cosas que se habían llevado de la isla. Olía a alcohol y humedad. No era el lugar más agradable en el que había estado, pero parecía que ese sería su hogar por los próximos días.

* * *

**¡Tatararaaaan! Por fin se reencontraron. Ahora si puede empezar lo bueno. Y ya sé, ya sé, apenas se vuelven a encontrar Elizabeth y Jack y los separo de nuevo, pero no se preocupen, todavía queda mucha historia por delante y a ellos les quedan muchas aventuras juntos. Además, todavía falta una persona por ahí en la historia...**

**Agradecería muchísimo un review para saber su opinión.**

**Melopea**


	7. Escondiéndose

**¡Hola!^^**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Sentí que ahora tardé más en actualizar, si fue así, lo siento u.u**

**De cualquier modo, les traigo el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Escondiéndose**

Sosteniendo la tapa del cofre con el mango de la espada para no quedarse sin aire, Will se acomodó entre las ropas y se quedó dormido por lo que se sintieron como algunas horas.

Cuando despertó parecía que ya había amanecido. La luz entraba por unas rendijas en las paredes, por donde se asomaban los cañones del barco, iluminando toda la bóveda.

Se volvió a asomar hacia afuera del baúl y no vio a nadie. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de pisadas y personas hablando que venía de la parte superior del barco. No quería que lo encontraran si salía, pero permanecer escondido hecho bolita en una pequeña caja no era su definición de valentía, y él definitivamente no se consideraba un cobarde. _ "Vamos William no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre". _De cualquier modo, se notaba que en ese barco se escuchaba hasta la caída de una pluma, si alguien bajara se daría cuenta de inmediato y le podría dar tiempo de esconderse.

Levantó completamente la tapa y salió de su escondite. Se volvió a colgar la espada de la cadera y decidió inspeccionar un poco el lugar.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero algunas de las cosas que estaban ahí no parecían pertenecer a ese lugar. De hecho, veía muchas que sabía exactamente a dónde pertenecían. Eran las cosas que habían sacado de la isla. Incluso podía distinguir las figuras de plata del señor Brown, y la vajilla de porcelana de la señora Lewis, y sus libros, _¡los libros!_

Estaban todos apilados junto a un barril; esos canallas debían de haber pensado que tenían algún valor para haberlos sacado todos los de su cuarto. Tomó el bolso de cuero, que había dejado en el baúl, y guardó los mismos tres libros que había tomado del cuarto de su madre días antes; el de mitología, el que parecía un diario, y el códice pirata.

Cuando los guardó, recordó una cosa. Todavía tenía la llave colgada del cuello. Si encontraba el cofre podría ver qué es lo que había allí dentro. Quizás no fuera el pensamiento más lógico tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, pero finalmente no tenía nada más que hacer, y en ese momento, tampoco tenía nada que perder. Empezó a buscar por todas partes, moviendo y levantando cosas, hasta que dio con él.

Se acercó y se sentó en el piso frente a él. Tomó el cofre y lo acercó a su oreja. Todavía se escuchaba el extraño sonido. Se preguntaba qué podría ser. Se sacó la llave del cuello y la puso frente a la cerradura. La metió, y se dio cuenta de que encajaba perfecta. _"¡Genial!"_

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y ve a buscar las provisiones!- Will se detuvo a punto de girar la llave, y casi se le cae del susto. La sacó de la cerradura y se la volvió a colgar. Escuchó los pasos que venían desde arriba y se apresuró a dejar el cofre a un lado y cerrar el baúl. No pensaba meterse ahí de nuevo. Corrió a la parte trasera y en una esquina encontró un montón de cajas. Se agachó detrás de ellas e intentó quedarse tan quieto como fuera posible.

Los pasos se hicieron más audibles hasta que escuchó a una persona caminando por la habitación. Estaba revolviendo cosas, como si estuviera buscando algo. Will sacó un poco su espada y la puso frente a él para utilizarla como espejo. Miró el reflejo en la hoja, y observó a un hombre quitando cosas de una pila de bolsas detrás de él. Era muy delgado y se le veía muy raro el ojo derecho. Después de observarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que era porque su ojo era de madera. Will hizo una mueca y lo siguió observando. El sujeto tomó un saco lleno de algo y se lo cargó al hombro y salió de la habitación, de regreso a la parte superior del barco.

_"__Estuvo cerca" _Will guardó la espada y se asomó un momento fuera de su escondite. Se volvió a acomodar detrás de las cajas, sacó uno de los libros y, así escondido, empezó a leerlo. Por lo menos tendría algo que hacer mientras estuviera allí.

* * *

-Disculpe Capitán- dijo el señor Gibbs a Barbosa que se encontraba manejando el mástil- ¿No dijo que iríamos por el señor pirata de Francia?

-Iremos por el señor pirata de Francia.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué vamos detrás del Dragón? Ellos van a la isla.

-Déjeme a mí manejar el barco Gibbs.

-No seas egoísta- le dijo Jack- al menos dinos hacia donde vamos, no pierdes nada con darnos un poco de información, ¿o sí?

-Creo recordar que tu perdiste bastante la última vez que se la diste a tus hombres.

-Que simpático. No sé que haces de pirata, pudiste haber sido el bufón del rey.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres nadar con los peces, Jack.- Miró al señor Gibbs- Shung Lo va a la Isla Naufragio, nos separaremos más adelante para buscar a Chevalle.

-¿A dónde iremos por él?

-¿A dónde crees? Está en Marsella, dándose la buena vida.

-Quien fuera él…

-Prácticamente se retiró. El muy maldito aceptó todo lo que la guardia le ofreció.

-¿O sea que ya no tiene barco, ni tripulación?

-Sus hombres aún le son fieles, algunos, pero muchos lo mandaron al demonio cuando vieron que no pensaba compartir gran parte de lo que le dieron.

-No entiendo- dijo Gibbs frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quiénes le están pagando para hacer… qué?

-Creemos que de nuevo es la East Indian Company, pero podría tratarse de alguien más. Eso es una de las cosas de las que necesitamos hablar en la reunión, quien lo esté haciendo ha sido muy astuto. No sabemos demasiado.

-¿Y por qué exactamente les está pagando?

Jack escuchaba con atención. Gibbs estaba haciendo todas las preguntas que se suponía que él sabía, pero no podría hacérselas a Barbosa sin delatarse. Le llamaba mucho la atención lo que estaba pasando. A él no le parecía la gran cosa, pero por lo que Barbosa decía, no debía tomárselo tan a la ligera, realmente se estaban enfrentando de nuevo a la extinción. Ya antes había pasado, pero no llegó a afectar realmente a la hermandad, al contrario, les dio una razón para llevar a cavo la cuarta reunión que se había hecho desde que se creó. Y ahora, ni siquiera diez años después, se estaba planeando la quinta, y esta vez no sería tan pacífica tomando en cuenta la traición de Chevalle y quien quiera que fuera el otro.

-Como luchar contra nosotros nunca les ha funcionado, piensan que nos podrían comprar para que dejemos todo acto de piratería. Nos quieren acabar con sobornos.

-¿Y pagan bien?- Preguntó Ragetti que iba pasando y escuchó la conversación.

-¡Eso a ninguno de nosotros le interesa!- le gritó Barbosa- Vuelve a tus labores rata apestosa.

-¡Si señor!- se fue casi corriendo a seguir repartiendo provisiones entre la tripulación.

Pintel llegó hacia el capitán por el ismo camino por donde el otro acababa de pasar.- Ya no quedan provisiones en la bóveda Capitán.

-Cuando toquemos tierra nos resurtiremos.- Asintió y se fue donde Ragetti.

-¿A ti no te han ofrecido nada?- Preguntó curioso Jack.

-No me han podido encontrar.- Sonrió Barbosa- Imagino que a ti te estaban a punto de ofrecer algo cuando te recogí del barco de la guardia.

-Claro, eso mismo pensé yo.- Mintió Jack. Aunque ya supiera de qué se trataba todo, no había necesidad para que Barbosa supiera que cuando lo recogió no había tenido idea de qué estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

Barbosa suspiró- Eres peor que un niño Jack.

* * *

Elizabeth observaba en mar por la ventana de su camarote. Cuando abordaron el Dragón, Shung Lo le había asignada uno. Casi no pudo pegar los parpados en toda la noche. Se sentía extraña. Ahora que estaba en altamar, no la dejaba la sensación de estar reviviendo una vida pasada. Ahora que los recuerdos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, se daba cuenta de lo simple y monótona que había sido su vida en los últimos años, y no era que no agradeciera haber podido darle a William una vida noble y tranquila, pero había algo en todo esto que la emocionaba. Esa sensación de estar camino a la aventura, de no saber que le aguardaba; la había olvidado, y ahora que la tenía de regreso sentía que le encantaba. Que aunque no supiera que esperar de todo aquello, le emocionaba.

Sin embargo, no era ninguna idiota, y también le preocupaba.

Todavía no le explicaban a qué se debía todo aquello. Para qué habían ido por ella. Era muy extraño. Según sabía solo se habían realizado cuatro asambleas de la hermandad en toda la historia, era muy curioso que ahora hubiera otra ni una década después de la última.

Y también estaba William. ¿Ya sabría Will que se había ido con ellos? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, no sabía que esperar encontrar cuando regresara.

Pero tanto pensar en su hijo, estando ahora de nuevo en un barco pirata, la hacía pensar en otro William. Uno al que había amado tanto como al que hoy en día llevaba su nombre. ¿Cómo habrían sido para él estos años? Una década surcando los mares del inframundo sin acercarte siquiera a tierra. No imaginaba lo duro que la tarea debía resultar. Aunque, quien sabe. Para un pirata no hay cosa más hermosa que el mar, no hay mayor libertad que un barco, no hay mejor vida que la que se vive en el océano. Tal vez no fuera tan duro para él, sin mencionar que su padre lo había acompañado todo el tiempo, esperaba que incluso lo hubiera disfrutado.

Y ¿qué habrá sido de ella para él? ¿Pensaría alguna vez en ella? ¿En ellos? Will ni siquiera sabía que tenían un hijo. Ni tenía idea de que era idéntico a él, ni de lo mucho que lo recordaba cuando lo veía.

Davy Jones jamás dejó de amar a Calypso, ¿era posible que Will la hubiera dejado de amar a ella? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que se fueran a volver a ver algún día; ese único día que sabía que Will podía pisar tierra cada diez años estaba a punto de llegar, estaba tan solo a semanas, y quizás ella ni siquiera estuviera en la isla para su regreso.

No quería ni imaginarlo. Esperaba que cuando llegara ese día en el que por fin pudieran volver a reunirse ella ya se hubiera salido de todo este embrollo y pudiera pasar ese único día con su único amor; que pudiera presentarle a su hijo, y decirle que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, lo seguía amando, y lo seguiría amando siempre, sin importar que el mismo inframundo los mantuviera separados.

Una parte de ella en verdad sentía ganas de meterse de lleno en la vida de peleas y aventuras que se le ponía por delante una vez más; deseaba volver a sentir esa adrenalina, justo como la había sentido ayer en el bosque cuando peleó contra los hombres de Barbosa en la isla. No se había sentido tan en control de sí misma desde hace años, ni tan conectada con su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos. Había matado a un hombre sin pensarlo, y no sentía remordimiento alguno. En otra época habría dicho que era una barbarie, hoy, solo podría llamarlo instinto, y se sentía orgullosa de eso; y de saber que todavía, y más que nunca, era capaz de defender su vida como la situación lo pidiera. Si algo había odiado de la vida en la isla, era el sentirse como una damisela débil todo el tiempo, aquí no lo era. Era una pirata; era la Capitana Turner, reina de los piratas.

Escuchó que llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrirla y frente a ella estaba un hombre, asiático, como todos en ese barco.

-Capitana Turner, el Capitán Shung Lo desea saber si puede hablar con usted.

-Dígale que voy en camino.

* * *

Después de varias horas leyendo, Will empezó escuchar como gruñía su estómago. Guardó los libros y se paseó por la bóveda buscando algo que comer, pero el sujeto que había bajado hace un rato se había llevado todos los sacos que contenían comida. Movió las tapaderas de los barriles que estaban abiertos, pero no encontró alimentos, solo bebidas alcohólicas y mucha pólvora.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer, pero no le extrañó que pudiera sentir el movimiento de sus tripas cuando recordó que la última vez que había comido fue la mañana del día anterior. Llevaba un día completo sin probar bocado, necesitaba comer algo, lo último que le convenía en ese momento era que aparte de todo se desmayara por ayuno prolongado.

Le tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente decidió que el único modo de comer algo sería subir a la cocina; suponía que debían de tener una, después de todo se supone que el capitán no debería de comer lo mismo que el resto de la tripulación, alguien tendría que cocinar para él en algún lugar del barco. Pero no podía arriesgarse a salir de día y que lo vieran, tendría que ser de noche. Aunque su estómago lo devorara, esperaría hasta que el sol se metiera para ir a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Will esperó hasta unas horas después de que se asomara la Luna en el cielo totalmente obscuro para salir de su escondite. Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado intentando no utilizar en su contra los chirridos que los escalones hacían cada vez que los pisaba. Esa mañana había estado encantado de la facilidad que había en ese barco para saber si alguien venía, ahora la maldecía.

En su recorrido pasó por lo que parecía el lugar donde la tripulación dormía. Los ronquidos que venían de las camas y catres se lo confirmaron. Intentó hacer todavía menos ruido, si eso era posible, y siguió subiendo. Llegó al final de las escaleras y pasó por una puerta que lo sacó a la cubierta del barco.

Miró alrededor observando el lugar. Como antes había estado escondido en el baúl cuando lo metieron, no había podido verlo. Era un barco enorme con velas negras. Parecía que lo habían sacado de uno de sus libros de piratas. _"Bueno, es un barco pirata ¿no?" _Se permitió sentirse impresionado por él un momento. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente se había metido en un barco lleno de piratas –saqueadores y asesinos- para buscar a su madre. Si ella supiera lo que había hecho lo castigaría de por vida, pero para eso, primero tendría que encontrarla. No tenía idea de por qué pensó que este barco iría al mismo sitio al que llevarían a su madre, pero algo le decía que así era. Estaba sucio, tenía frío, no sabía qué le ocurriría después, y estaba apunto de meterse a saquear la cocina porque se estaba muriendo de hambre; y, sin embargo, jamás se había sentido tan vivo.

Era una sensación muy difícil de explicar, pero totalmente real. Alguna vez en un libro había leído una frase que decía algo sobre como los momentos de penurias y escasez nos hacen rencontrarnos con nuestro lado más vivo; cómo somos más consientes de nuestra vida cuando estamos a punto de perderla.

No es que estuviera a punto de perder su vida –esperaba-, pero esa era sin dudas la situación más riesgosa en la que se había metido en toda su vida, y le encantaba. Pocas cosas le hacían sentir ese calor en el pecho como darse cuenta de que su propia vida le acababa de desvelar una frase que adoraba pero, hasta ese momento, no había comprendido del todo.

Se concentró de nuevo en la cocina y se tiró al piso en cuclillas para evitar que lo fueran a ver si alguien pasaba.

Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba la cocina, ni siquiera sabía si tenían cocina. Llegó a otra puerta de cristal y entró por ella esperando encontrar pronto su objetivo.

Entró a un rellano con varias puertas, se acercó a la única que estaba abierta y bendijo su buena suerte. La luz estaba encendida, pero no había nadie dentro de la cocina. Entró con sigilo sintiendo que en cualquier momento alguien le saltaría y le clavaría una espada en el pecho. No quería levantar sospechas, así que para no tomar nada de la mesa, se acercó a un rincón en donde estaban los mismos costales que habían sacado de la bóveda esa mañana y tomó un pan y algunas frutas, y las guardó en su bolso.

Haciéndosele agua la boca por el aroma a comida, se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Eres un idiota, dejaste la cocina abierta.- Escuchó desde el rellano y se agachó rápido debajo de la mesa. Estaba cubierta por un mantel de lana así que si se mantenía quieto no lo verían. Escuchó como alguien entraba y apagaba las lámparas dejando la cocina a oscuras, justo después, escuchó una cerradura. Dejó pasar unos segundos y se asomó por debajo del mantel, la puerta estaba cerrada. Se acercó e intentó abrirla pero fue inútil, lo habían dejado encerrado con llave; no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Realmente no pasó demasiado en este cap, pero bueno, ya en el próximo habrá más acción.**

**Les agradecería muchísimo un review para saber que les parece.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Melopea**


	8. Bienvenido al Perla Negra

**¡Hola!^^**

**¿Qué tal su semana? Yo anduve entretenida con algunas cosas, por eso no actualicé hasta hoy, pero en fin, aquí ya está listo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**Bienvenido al Perla Negra**

Recostada en la popa del barco, Elizabeth miraba al horizonte. Ayer, Lo le había explicado todo lo que estaba pasando. Cómo la guardia planeaba sobornar a todos los piratas para retirarlos del negocio. Le dijo que el Capitán Chevalle, el señor pirata del mar Mediteráneo, y la señora Ching, la señora pirata del Océano Pacífico, habían accedido y otros señores piratas habían tenido que ir por ellos. Según le habían dicho, Jack y Barbosa irían por Chevalle, y después de eso irían a la isla naufragio. Ellos irían directamente a la isla.

Aun sabiendo esto, seguía sin estar segura de qué le correspondería a ella hacer durante la reunión. Su primera vez en la corte, había sugerido declararle la guerra a Lord Cutler Beckett y pelear contra él y toda la armada real; los demás no habían estado tan de acuerdo, pero gracias al voto de Jack, finalmente cedieron.

Debía pensar en el modo de arreglar esto. Según Shung, la reunión se llevaría a cabo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar en claro el asunto, cómo se le daría muerte a cualquiera que los traicionara, junto con toda su tripulación. No estaba segura de si realmente había manera de controlar a un pirata de su ambición, no creía que fuer posible controlar a nadie de su ambición, en realidad, pero si estos hombres eran realmente tan dichosos en alta mar, iba a tener que usar esa carta de algún modo, hacía tiempo que no participaba en actos de piratería, pero una parte de ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ésta desapareciera, si era necesario, lucharía.

* * *

Después de verse encerrado bajo llave no le quedó a Will más que comer lo que había guardado en su bolso y esperar a que alguien abriera la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando escuchó el cerrojo abrirse, despertó. Se había quedado dormido debajo de la mesa. Trató de mantenerse callado y observó debajo del mantel las botas sucias y roídas que se movían por la habitación. Era más de una persona, todos hablando y maldiciendo constantemente.

-Ya quiero llegar a Marsella- decía uno de ellos- es una de las mejores ciudades para conseguir licor en las que he estado.

-No mejor que tortuga.

-Pero las mademoiselles de tortuga no se comparan con las francesitas.-dijo otro con burla.

-Cuando lleguemos, el primer lugar al que iré será a la cantina Juliette, traigo ganas de un buen charetre.

-Es chartreuse, imbécil.

-Yo también iré allí, pero lo que yo quiero es jugar con un bonito corsé francés.

-Allí las mujeres si que saben soplar velas- Dijo con insinuación uno cerca de Will. Él no estaba seguro de haber entendido el doble sentido y esperaba no hacerlo. Los hombres continuaron hablando un rato más sin imaginarse siquiera que había un niño debajo de la mesa justo en medio de ellos. Will permaneció calmado, esperando a que se fueran hasta que escuchó a uno de ellos decir que necesitaban quitar el mantel para colocar algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

_"__Diablos" _No sabía que hacer. Si retiraban el mantel lo verían enseguida. No estaba seguro de qué tan buena opción sería pedir piedad cunado lo descubrieran, pero algo le decía que no funcionaría de mucho.

-Muevan las cosas que están sobre la mesa. Rápido.

Todos rodearon el escondite de Will y él entró en pánico por un momento. Cuando le dieron la espalda caminando hacia el lado contrario de la cocina para dejar todas las cosas que habían tomado, vio una posibilidad de escape. No lo pensó mucho. En cuanto vio todos los pares de botas señalando al fondo de la habitación de espaldas a él, salió corriendo a gatas, intentando no hacer un escandalo con sus pisadas y, como una exhalación, llegó al rellano por el que había llegado la noche anterior. Tuvo la suerte de que no había nadie allí cuando entró. Se levantó del suelo, aún inclinado para evitar que lo vieran por los ventanales que daban a la cubierta del barco, y se arrinconó detrás de un montón de cuerdas junto a la pared. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, era muy peligroso. Cualquiera podría pasar y verlo, pero salir tampoco parecía lo más sensato. Como fuera, algo lo convenció de que la mejor opción sería intentar llegar de nuevo a la bóveda, aunque significara atravesar la cubierta a plena luz del día. La noche anterior ya había estado por allí y había visto que habían bastantes barriles y otras cosas que podrían servirle para camuflarlo.

En un momento de miedo pensó que había dejado la espada en el suelo de la cocina, pero tras llevar su mano a su cadera se dio cuenta de que todavía la llevaba encima. Salió de entre las cuerdas y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de cristal. Se fijó a ver si no venía nadie y salió rápidamente y se colocó tras un barril que, como casi todos en ese barco, olía a alcohol. A su alrededor habían muchos hombres yendo de un lado para el otro cargando y arrastrando cosas. Algunos estaban haciendo nudos, otros estaban limpiando; todos estaban entretenidos en algo. A lo lejos, del otro lado de la cubierta, en la proa, había algunos parados de espaldas, observando a lo lejos. Uno de ellos usaba un telescopio, mientras los otros hablaban con él. Después de un momento Will los reconoció del ataque. Eran los hombres que habían estado parados en medio de la playa. Imaginó que uno de ellos debería de ser el capitán. Seguramente el que llevaba el telescopio.

De repente llevó su vista al cielo y observó el nido, estaba vacío. Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo viera desde arriba del barco. Volteó hacia atrás, a la popa y según le parecía tampoco había nadie en el muelle. A lo mucho habría alguien en el mástil, seguramente, pero no podía verlo.

Se aseguró de nuevo de que nadie a su alrededor estuviera mirando en su dirección y avanzó hacia el siguiente barril. Llegó a él, y avanzó al siguiente, y al siguiente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta que lo llevaría escaleras abajo sintió que su pie se trababa en algo. Miró a sus pies y vio que se había quedado enredado en una cuerda. Intentó zafar el nudo que se había hecho alrededor de sus pies, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no podía.

Decidió quitarse las botas y resbalar los pies a través de las cuerdas. Se las volvió a calzar, y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió a alguien moverse junto a él. Cuando lo encontró, sentado a su lado, se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño mono araña, con el pelaje corto y los ojos negros. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se terminó de incorporar.

-Estúpido mono…

Retrocedió unos pasos y se dio de lleno con otro barril. Cuando volteó detrás de él, esta vez si dejó salir un pequeño grito. No era un barril, era un hombre. Llevaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, un sombrero, alrededor del cual caían algunas cuentas e incluso un a moneda, y un par de trenzas en la barba.

El hombre le estaba sonriendo con curiosidad con una mirada de sorpresa en los ojos. Se acercó a él unos pasos, Will retrocedió enseguida.

-¿Estas perdido, hijo?- El pirata parecía divertido. Will no podía pronunciar palabra. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el hombre frente a él ya no era el único que lo miraba. Tenía varios pares de ojos sobre él mirándolo con sorpresa, y todos estaban empezando a formar un círculo a su alrededor. Caminó fuera de los barriles para no sentirse tan atrapado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al del sombrero, que seguía sonriéndole.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- Un hombre de cabellos canosos, vestido de gabardina y sombrero azul, atravesó el círculo, despotricando por como sus hombres habían dejado de lado sus labores para quedarse mirando fijamente al piso como tontos. Cuando llegó al centro, se dio cuenta de que no miraban al piso, sino a William. Se quedó congelado un momento, mientras el otro hombre lo miraba con diversión.

-Parece que tenemos un polizón.

El tono burlesco pareció regresar a la realidad al hombre mayor y se acercó más a Will.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, niño?- dijo, al parecer molesto por la presencia de Will en su navío. El niño saltó por la sorpresa cuando el hombre le hablo, haciendo que los piratas a su alrededor rieran.- Y ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en mi barco?

-Eh… yo… yo… mi nombre es Will.

El hombre de las trenzas rio ligeramente.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente que lleva ese nombre? ¿Estarán todos destinados a hacer este tipo de estupideces?

-Y dígame, joven William- tanteó el nombre- ¿puedo saber qué es lo que pensabas al meterte sin mi permiso a mi barco? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Eh… vivo en la isla que saquearon hace unos días, y bueno, yo… me metí a escondidas.

-¿Por qué?- El hombre sonrió y lo miró con intensidad, colocando la mano sobre la espada que llevaba enfundada, poniendo nervioso a Will.

-Es que… -No sabía qué contestar. Su perfecto plan incluía solo mantenerse escondido de los piratas hasta que encontrara a su madre. No se le ocurrió pensar en qué haría si lo descubrían. Necesitaba pensar rápido. ¿Debería contarles que estaba buscando a su madre? No. Si se los decía solo se burlarían de él y después lo harían caminar por la plancha. Había una alternativa, ahora que lo pensaba. Se le ocurrió una idea y respondió, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.- Es que… quería unirme a su tripulación.

Will se quedó con los hombros encuadrados intentando respirar con tranquilidad aunque el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cuando lo dijo algunos piratas se habían reído y otros lo habían mirado con burla. El sujeto del sombrero le sonreía de manera curiosa, no burlándose totalmente. El capitán solo lo miraba serio.

-Querías unirte a mi tripulación- repitió, y más piratas rieron.- ¿Y me puedes decir cómo planeabas evitar que te matara en cuanto te viera?

Will recordó algunas cosas que había leído en el código pirata.- Eh… ¿parley?

Un pirata calvo soltó un bufido- Y un diablo con ese parley…

-Conoces nuestra palabra de seguridad. Entonces me imagino que conoces nuestro código, ¿no, jovencito?

-Si, señor.

-Entonces, ¿me puedes recordar cual es el artículo seis, escrito por Bartholomew?

Ragetti levantó la mano, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.- ¿Los músicos tienen que descansar el sábado?

Pintes le bajó la mano de un golpe.- No seas estúpido, esa es la once…

-No se permiten mujeres ni niños en el barco.- Respondió Will con seguridad.

-Y si sabes eso ¿por qué creíste que aceptaría a un niño inútil en mi navío?

Will cuadró aún más los hombros.- Porque soy un niño, pero no un inútil Capitán, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me ordene.

-No podrías con la mitad de mis encargos, además debería cortarte las manos por ser un ladrón.

Will se asustó. Estaba seguro de que se refería a la comida que había sacado de la cocina.- No lo soy, capitán.

-¿Ah no?- Se acercó a él y sonriendo maliciosamente tomó la espada que colgaba a su costado.- Y entonces, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

-¡Es mía!- Will se la arrebató y la sostuvo pegada a su pecho, como si fuera su única posibilidad de salir vivo de esa, y tal ves lo fuera.- Yo la traje de mi casa, es mía.

Jack, que seguía sonriéndole, habló.

-Dudo que un niño sepa utilizarla.

Will lo miró enojado.- Claro que sé.

-¿Enserio?- Jack y Barbosa se miraron divertidos. Barbosa le hizo una seña para que tomara su lugar frente a Will.- Entonces yo digo que lo demuestre.- Desenvainó su espada y apuntó a Will con ella.

-¿Qué dicen perros?- Preguntó Babosa a la tripulación- ¿Si sale vivo lo dejamos quedarse?

Todos hicieron expresiones de afirmación, algunos lanzando vítores esperando ver un resultado sangriento de esa batalla. Retrocedieron dejándoles más espacio a Jack y Will.

Will podía decir que definitivamente jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso. Los demás piratas a su alrededor lo miraban con burla, esperando verlo caer en cualquier momento. Will sintió un piquetito de orgullo. Obviamente pelearía para no morir ese día, pero también sería agradable verles la cara a todos ellos cuando le ganara al hombre que empezaba a blandir su espada frente a él.

Vino el primer ataque, y sabiendo de memoria cómo hacerlo, lo esquivó con facilidad. Los demás que planeaban que fallara desde el principio lo miraron con un poco de sorpresa pero aún con escepticismo. El hombre le sonrió y con un movimiento más elaborado, lo volvió a atacar. Esta vez se acercó más a Will, pero él de nuevo lo esquivó con facilidad.

Esta vez fue Will quien sonrió, que tras desviar el tercer ataque fue él quien le lanzó una estocada que le pasó rozando el pecho. El pirata dejó de sonreír y continuó con el ataque. La batalla se alargó unos minutos. Ya nadie reía. Will estaba sudando y le empezaba a doler la muñeca, y sentía un entumecimiento en la mano, pero el simple hecho de saberse rodeado de sus posibles verdugos y tener el recordatorio constante del peligro en que lo ponía el arma cada vez que esta se acercaba a su cuerpo, era suficiente para no ceder ante ninguno de sus dolores. Llegó un punto en el que, como antes, simplemente dejó de sentir el brazo y se concentró en protegerse y contra atacar. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó cuando estando acorralado contra un poste del barco, luchando por alejar la espada del pirata de su cara, una tercera espada se unió dando una estocada hacia el cielo, separando las suyas. Viéndose fuera de peligro, Will dejó caer el brazo y cedió a la respiración rápida e irregular que sentía que iba a necesitar para no desmayarse.

Se quitó el cabello sudado de la cara y observó que el pirata, que también respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque más calmado, de nuevo le sonreía, pero esta ves sin burla.

-Bien- dijo Barbosa, guardando su espada- un trato es un trato.- Le sonrió con sus dientes amarillos- Bienvenido a la tripulación del Perla Negra.

Will se quedó con la boca abierta. No estaba seguro de qué lo impresionaba más, que había sido capaz de aguantarle pelea a un pirata de verdad, o que gracias a eso ahora viviría en el Perla Negra. Cómo no se había dado cuanta antes. Había leído que el barco era famoso por sus velas negras, pero nunca se le ocurrió que realmente pudiera estar pisando el Perla. No lo podía creer.

Barbosa miró alrededor- ¡Por qué siguen aquí parados! ¡A trabajar bestias inmundas!

El tipo del ojo de madera pasó junto a Will y le palmeó la espalda.- Felicidades amiguito.

Will, aun tratando de recuperar la respiración le sonrió. Otro pirata le pasó una cubeta y un trapo.

-De ahora en adelante, dirígete a mí como Capitán Barbosa. Si algún día me llegas a desobedecer, ya sabes como te va a ir. –Le puso las cosas en las manos- Empieza con el muelle, cuando termines dile a alguien que te ayude con los aparatejos.

Will tomó la cubeta y asintió.- Si, capitán.

Barbosa se retiró y Will se quedó solo con el hombre del sombrero, que seguía teniendo una mirada curiosamente divertida. Will pasó de largo y subió hacia donde estaba el mástil, se tiró al suelo, y empezó a tallar.

Seguía sin poder creerlo; El Capitán Barbosa. Era parte de la tripulación del Perla Negra bajo el mando del Capitán Barbosa. Después de haber oído tantas historias sobre él de los labios de su madre, lo último que se llegó a imaginar es que algún día estaría bajo su mando. Podía ser que se tratara de otra persona con el mismo nombre, pero no. El modo en que actuaba, su forma de ser, su físico, todo congeniaba con las cosas que Elizabeth le había dicho durante todas esas noches contándole historias que él creía en aquel entonces que no podían estar más alejadas de su realidad.

Recordó al hombre del sombrero con el que había luchado. Había alguien a quién le recordaba, aunque no estaba seguro de a quién. Mientras seguía limpiando, se acercó a la orilla del muelle y lo vio jugueteando con una brújula verde en su mano, y entonces se dio cuenta, y lo supo; supo contra quién había peleado. Si su memoria no le fallaba, aquel hombre de mirada curiosa, con sus trenzas en la barba y la moneda colgando de su sombrero, no era nada más ni nada menos que el Gran Capitán Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sí, Will por fin va a poder dejar de esconderse. **

**Les agradecería mucho un review para saber su opinión.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Melopea**


	9. William Hawkins

**¡Hola!^^**

**¡Feliz semana santa! Espero que todos renazcan libres de sus problemas en este Sábado de Gloria.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero salí de vacaciones y ya no pude hacerlo, pero ahora sí pude terminar el capítulo, y aquí lo tengo listo para ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

_**Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Walt Disney Pictures.**_

* * *

**William Hawkins**

Cuando William terminó de limpiar el muelle del barco, le asignaron más tareas en las que estuvo ocupado toda la tarde. Fueron horas exhaustas de barrer, fregar, cargar y mover barriles y otras cosas.

Se encontraba junto a la orilla del barco intentando anudar unos pedazos de madera que no estaba seguro de para qué servían pero le habían dicho que debía hacerlo. En casa no solía hacer estas cosas, así que aunque este fuera ya su séptimo intento el nudo simplemente no le salía.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y la dejó suspendida sobre su cabeza, cubriéndose del sol.

Miró hacia el mar frente a él. Cómo el color azul claro del cielo y el más oscuro del mar se combinaban en un punto y una sensación de regocijo lo llenó momentáneamente. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Tener esta vista frente a él, una vista que ya no solo representaría una imagen en un cuaderno, sino que durante las próximas semanas sería su vida. Esa vida de libertad con la que llevaba años fantaseando. Pensó por un momento en cómo debía haber sido para los primeros marineros y piratas esa vista, ver como la tierra se pierde del alcance poco a poco llevándote hacia lo desconocido, hacia lo que nadie nunca ha visto y a donde nunca nadie ha estado. La valentía de esos hombres había sido definitivamente digna de admirar.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Eres experto peleando con la espada pero no sabes hacer un simple nudo?

Will levantó la cabeza y se topó con la cara de un muchacho joven que le sonreía con burla. William se sonrojó un poco.

\- No tengo práctica en esto, - dijo soltando las cuerdas- nunca he tenido que hacer nudos.

El muchacho se acercó más y tomó las cuerdas- Mira, te enseño.

El morocho se fijó en las manos del mayor y las observó atentamente haciendo movimientos diestros, pasando cuerdas y nudos por arriba y por abajo, tratando de memorizar sus movimientos. Pasó su mirada de las manos a la cara, y le llamó la atención notar que el muchacho era realmente joven, no tanto como él pero si lo suficiente para resaltar entre los demás. Sus oscuros ojos verdes resaltaban brillantes en su piel dorada por el sol y su mirada parecía determinada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría aquel muchacho siendo parte de la tripulación.

Su estudio del chico acabó cuando se dio cuenta de que éste había terminado con los nudos.

-Listo- le dijo, todavía sonriendo- ¿viste cómo se hace?

William le devolvió la mirada- Si, gracias.

El muchacho se puso de pie, tomó un cepillo de una cubeta de agua que estaba junto a él y empezó a tallar la barda. Will tomó otro cepillo y lo imitó.

-Tu nombre es Will, si no mal recuerdo- le dijo mientras tallaba.

-Si, así es. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Laten. ¿Y tienes apellido?

-Turner. Soy William Turner. William Turner Junior, en realidad. Ese era el nombre de mi padre y el de mi abuelo.

Cuando dijo eso, Laten dejó de tallar y se le quedó mirando serio.

-¿Turner? ¿Enserio tu nombre es William Turner?

-Si- respondió Will, algo confundido por la actitud del chico- ¿Por qué?

Laten le dirigió una mirada extraña y después siguió tallando.-Por nada. Tu apellido me sonó conocido, eso es todo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Crees que hallas podido conocer a mi padre? Él fue marinero.

-¿Fue? ¿Ya no está contigo?

-No. Mi mamá dice que zarpó a un viaje antes de que yo naciera y jamás regresó.

-Oh. Vaya, lo siento. Y no, no creo que lo haya conocido.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Laten desvió la mirada y empezó a tallar más lento.

-La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de eso. Si tengo familia, tenía, ya todos están muertos.

Will dejó de limpiar y lo miró avergonzado.

-Lo lamento.

-No, está bien, he estado solo toda mi vida. Ya me acostumbré.

-¿Toda tu vida?

-Si, toda.

-¿Por eso eres pirata?

-Básicamente.- Laten sonrió con ganas- Mis padres también fueron piratas, aunque se separaron antes de que yo naciera. Casi podría decirse que nací en el mar. Así que vivo para el mar.

-¿Cómo entraste a la tripulación?

-Del mismo modo que tu, con mis habilidades.

William le sonrió y siguieron tallando por un rato en silencio, hasta que Laten volvió a hablar.

-Will- le llamó, dejando por fin el cepillo dentro de la cubeta- Deberías tener cuidado. Esto no es tan fácil como lo ha sido para ti hasta ahora. Es una vida llena de peligros.

-Ya lo sé- le contestó el niño, dejando también el cepillo- Pero necesito estar aquí.

-¿Necesitas? ¿Por qué?

Will sabía que se arriesgaría si le contaba a Laten lo que estaba haciendo, pero el muchacho parecía alguien en quien se podía confiar, esperaba que sí lo fuera.

-Bueno… la verdad estoy buscando algo.

Laten lo miró sorprendido- ¿Buscando algo? No me vayas a salir con alguna idiotez como que te metiste en esto para buscarte a ti mismo o algo así…

-¡Claro que no!- rio Will- Más bien estoy buscando a alguien, y yo sé que este barco me va a llevar a esta persona.

-¿Con qué clase de gente te rodeas Will?

William rio de nuevo y tomó la cubeta para llevarla a guardar. Iba de camino cuando lo detuvo de nuevo la voz de Laten.

-Oye Will- éste lo miró- solo una cosa más. Sería mejor que no le dijeras a nadie tu apellido.

El morocho le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza- ¿Por qué no?

-Ya entenderás más adelante por qué te conviene no hacerlo. Y espero que encuentres pronto a esa persona y te des prisa en alejarte de todo esto, las cosas se van a poner muy feas. Confía en mí.

Laten se marchó y William tomó su camino de egreso para dejar las cosas, pensando en lo que el chico le había dicho. ¿Que no dijera su apellido? ¿Por qué no? Laten se había sorprendido mucho cuando se lo dijo, pero según él había sido porque le había sonado familiar. De cualquier modo, fuera por la razón que fuera, por ahora le tomaría la palabra, aunque debería de ir pensando en un apellido falso por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

* * *

Cuando anocheció, todos en el barco se dispersaron a diferentes puestos. La mayoría se dirigió a los camarotes de la tripulación y cuando William preguntó, le dijeron que debería de hacer lo mismo.

En el cuarto, que estaba abarrotado de gente, encontró una litera vacía en una esquina y se acomodó en ella. En todo el día no se había querido alejar de su bolsa de cuero donde cargaba los libros. Se la sacó, y la dejó colgada junto a su cabeza. Se quitó las botas que calzaba y tirándolas al suelo se subió en la cama y se acomodó con los brazos descansando detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras todos los demás se alistaban para dormir, él se quedó mirando al techo mientras pensaba. Las cosas definitivamente no iban nada mal para él. Ese día había conseguido formar parte de la tripulación del Perla Negra, una de las más peligrosas de los siete mares, y además ya no estaba completamente solo, le parecía que le había caído bien a Laten y él también le había agradado mucho, aunque no supiera a qué se refería con todo eso de no revelar su nombre y que se venían cosas feas. No le había parecido ese tipo de persona, pero ¿y si lo había querido asustar? ¿Qué tal si solo le estaba jugando una broma o lo estaba probando por ser nuevo, o por ser un niño? No lo había pensado. Pero aun así, algo le decía que no era una broma, que se lo había dicho enserio. Tal vez habría que hacerle caso, no perdía nada con eso, y si Laten tenía razón, era posible que si perdiera algo por revelar su apellido Turner.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Marsella?- escuchó que preguntaba alguien.

-No seas desesperado- le contestó otro del otro lado de habitación- llegaremos a lo mucho mañana por la noche.

-Que mal que la reina no viene con nosotros,- musitó otro, recostado en su cama- me hubiera encantado divertirme con ella.

_"__¿Reina? ¿De qué reina hablan?" _No creía que se estuvieran refiriendo a la reina de Inglaterra.

-Claro, idiota, como seguramente ella te haría caso a ti. No creo que le agraden los hombres que apestan como tu.

-Cállate imbécil, solo lo dices porque sabes que no soportaría estar cerca de tu aliento a basura.

Will los escuchaba pelear sin tener una idea de quien estaban hablando, cuando vio que el sujeto de un ojo se acomodó en una cama cerca de él.

-Oye- le habló.- ehh hola...

El hombre lo miró, sacudiendo a los lados el ojo malo.

-Hola, soy Raguetti.

-Claro, hola Raguetti. Oye, ¿de quién están hablando?- le preguntó en voz baja, esperando que los demás no lo escucharan.

-¿Qué de quién hablamos?- repitió con sorna un pirata medio calvo que se había acomodado cerca de ellos.- Hablamos de la persona más poderosa en los siete mares.

-Solo legalmente, Pintel- dijo otro, con cara escéptica- la mujer se retiró hace años, no creo que tenga la misma capacidad de antes.

-¿Estas bromeando?- musitó otro- es la reina de los piratas, sin duda no habrá cambiado mucho desde su última batalla, ¿Qué no la viste? Esta idéntica.

-Físicamente, pero habrá que ver que tal lleva a cabo la reunión.

-¿Reina de los piratas?- Ahora sí se había quedado sorprendido. No tenía idea de que existieran esas cosas entre los piratas, y no quería menospreciar a nadie, pero hubiera esperado que de haber realeza entre ellos, fuera rey y no reina. Le parecía lo más lógico. Debía de ser una mujer muy brava y valiente para haber llegado a ese puesto.

-Así es- respondió sonriendo Raguetti- fuimos a esa isla donde vivías por la reina y ahora va de camino a la Isla Naufragio para llevar a cabo quinta reunión de la asamblea de los señores pirata.

Claro, ahora también había señores piratas. ¿Qué sería todo eso? Definitivamente en ese mundo había mucho más de lo que él sabía.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el pirata.

-¿La reina vivía en esa isla?

-Si, así es. Se retiró hace años. Vivía sola desde que su esposo se fue.

-¿Y su esposo era el rey pirata?

-Claro que no niño- respondió Pintel sonriendo- Su esposo era, es, mejor dicho, el Capitán del Holandés Volante.

Will había leído sobre eso. El barco fantasma que llevaba las almas de los fallecidos en alta mar hacia el otro mundo, siempre debía haber un Capitán, y ese Capitán jamás podría tocar tierra durante diez años.

-¿Esa no es solo una leyenda?

-Oh, si supieras…

-¿Entonces Davy Jones es su esposo? ¿Él no era novio de Calypso o algo así?

-No niño, Davy Jones fue asesinado hace casi diez años, el Capitán del Holandes es…

-¡Apaguen las luces ratas pestilentes!

El pirata se interrumpió y Will no llegó a saber quien era el Capitán porque en cuando apagaron las luces, el hombre se quedó dormido. Mañana seguiría preguntando sobre eso. Le sorprendían todas las historias que existían entre los piratas.

¿Quién sería esa famosa reina? No podía creerlo. Había vivido en el mismo pueblo que ella toda su vida, y no tenía idea de quién era. Tal vez su madre si lo supiera, y por eso se la hubieran llevado, para que la acompañara. Quienquiera que fuera, esperaba saberlo pronto, eso, y que no le trajera problemas a Elizabeth.

Se acomodó de lado en la cama cuando apagaron las luces pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Había empezado a pensar en el pirata ese con el que había peleado en la mañana, el que si tenía razón, era el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Ese del que había escuchado tanto. Nunca se lo había dicho a su madre por miedo a que lo regañara, pero la verdad era que lo admiraba mucho. Muchas veces había deseado hacer las cosas que sabía que él había hecho. Lo buscó con la mirada por el cuarto pero ya con las luces apagadas, resultaba imposible reconocer a nadie.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama e intentó dormir, pero solo consiguió dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño durante lo que se sintió como una hora al menos.

Salió de la cama resignado a que no podría dormir a pesar de lo agotado que el día lo había dejado, se puso de nuevo sus botas e intentando no despertar a nadie, esquivando objetos amontonados, salió del camarote de la tripulación.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta del barco, se acercó a la orilla y se recargó mirando hacia el mar. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con el famoso pirata del sombrero.

-¿No te han dicho que los niños buenos se acuestan temprano?- le dijo el hombre acercándose a él.

-No podía dormir- le respondió Will, un poco molesto por la broma.

-Deberías tener cuidado- el hombre se recostó en la orilla del barco, a su lado- puede ser peligroso andar rondando por el barco tu solo de noche.

¿Por qué todo mundo le hablaba de ese modo? ¿Realmente era tan peligrosa la vida en alta mar? Él era un niño, pero no por eso tenía que ser un miedoso..

-Me sé cuidar solo. No me pasará nada.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Eres muy bueno con la espada, muchacho. Me pregunto ¿Quién te enseñó a moverte así?

-Aprendí en casa. Mi madre me enseñó.

-¿Tu madre? Que curioso que una ama de casa sepa usar una espada.

-Muchas mujeres saben. Vi que aquí también hay una.

-Ana María es muy buena también, si. Muy muy buena.- Su tono parecía insinuar algo más pero Will no le dio importancia. -¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre, niño?

-William. William… Hawkins.- Era un apellido que había leído alguna vez en un libro de piratas, le sería fácil de recordar.

-¿Hawkins?

-Si. Hawkins.

El hombre se le había quedado mirando de nuevo con esa mirada extraña que Will no sabía que significaba. Lo miró por unos segundos y después regresó su vista al mar. El morocho se le quedó viendo debatiéndose entre decir o no lo que llevaba pensando todo el día.

-Usted… usted es el Capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿no es así?

Jack pareció un poco sorprendido.

-Ese soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Will le sonrió emocionado.- He escuchado mucho de usted, también he leído de sus aventuras.

Jack sonrió con autosuficiencia. -Vaya, quien hubiera pensado que el pequeño polizón sería mi admirador.

El niño se sonrojó ligeramente. Permanecieron callados unos segundos.

-¿Dices que fue tu madre la que te enseñó a usar la espada?

-Si, así es. Empecé a practicar con ella con una espada de madera desde muy pequeño.

-Pero ¿te enseñó solo tu madre? ¿no fue nadie más?

Will lo miró extrañado.

-No, fue mi madre.

Después de otro momento de silencio, Jack volvió a hablar.

-Y ¿no habrás conocido en la isla donde vivías a una Elizabeth Turner?

_"__La conoce. ¿Por qué rayos la conoce?"_ Will recordó que Vanessa le había dicho que antes de llevársela en el otro barco, unos hombres habían hablado con su madre, como si ya la conocieran de antes. ¿Sería posible? ¿Y si su madre realmente tenía un pasado en común con estos piratas?

-No.- respondió serio.- No la conozco.

-¿No te suena su nombre, al menos?

El niño desvió la mirada.

-No.

* * *

La marea estaba calmada cuando Elizabeth despertó, pero no tan calmada como para que no avanzaran en absoluto, por eso le sorprendió que al asomarse por la ventana del camarote pudo ver que realmente el barco estaba detenido. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco.

Cuando llegó, observó que todos estaban reunidos, escuchando lo que Lo estaba diciendo. Cuando la vieron llegar, el Capitán les hizo señas y todos los demás regresaron a sus labores. Elizabeth se acercó a él, extrañada por el comportamiento de todos.

-Capitán ¿que ocurre? Todavía falta mucho para llegar a la Isla Naufragio.

El Capitán la miró con una sonrisa calmada.

-No se preocupe Capitana Turner. Solo es un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Qué contratiempo?- Exigió saber ella.

Shung miró detrás de ella, todavía sonriendo, y les hizo señas a un par de hombres que tomaron a Elizabeth por los brazos y la llevaron casi a rastras a los pisos inferiores del barco, donde la encerraron en una celda.

Intentó zafar una mano del agarre para alcanzar su espada pero se dio cuenta de que la había dejado en su camarote, así que no le quedó más que dejarse llevar.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Suéltenme!

La soltaron, y cerraron la celda con llave. Elizabeth empezó a tirar de los barrotes, pero fue en vano. Se acercó hacia una rendija que hacía de ventana en su celda y pudo ver a lo lejos un barco acercándose, un barco de la armada.

* * *

-Oye Hawkins ¿necesitas ayuda? No te vayas a caer…- el pirata rio y siguió avanzando. Will ya se había acostumbrado a las burlas que le hacían algunos y que seguramente no dejarían de hacerle por ser el más pequeño por mucho.

Dejó el barril junto a los otros y regresó al muelle, en donde se hallaba el capitán Barbosa junto a Sparrow. Éste último estaba, como siempre, jugando con su brújula. Barbosa estaba observando con su telescopio. Will supuso que esa clase de días eran considerados calmados, hasta que Barbosa gritó algo y todos empezaron a correr, dispersándose en diferentes posiciones.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía.- iba diciendo, mientras avanzaba hacia popa- Sabía que ese malnacido iba a salir con una de las suyas. Esa rata desgraciada lo va a pagar muy caro cuando lo tenga en mis manos. ¡Todos en puestos de combate!- gritó- ¡los quiero a todos en sus lugares! ¡Cuiden ambos flancos! ¡Nos atacaran por ambos lados!

Will, asustado, localizó a Laten, que estaba a punto de bajar a las bodegas donde estaban los cañones y lo detuvo en el camino.

-¡Laten!- él se detuvo y lo miró- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca?

-Ahora nadie- respondió- Pero hay un barco de la armada ahí adelante, vienen hacia acá, y el Dragón Verde viene con él.

Laten siguió su camino y Will salió disparado hacia el lado contrario, a popa, hacia donde estaba Barbosa. Se acercó a la orilla y comprobó lo que Laten había dicho. Dos barcos se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, uno a cada lado del barco, y ambos con los cañones al descubierto.

Más asustado que como nunca había estado, corrió como una exhalación hacia el cuarto de cañones, ubico a Laten, y se colocó junto a él, quien rápidamente le explicó qué tendría que hacer.

El niño se asomó por la rendija y divisó los barcos a menos distancia. Estaba a unos minutos de estar en su primer combate real a fuego armado entre dos, o más bien tres barcos.

* * *

**Les agradecería muchísimo un review para saber su opinión del fic.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Melopea**


End file.
